Pride and Perception
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Mistakes of the past sometimes cloud judgment of the future. This is an AOTC Time AU Obidala, with no sign of Anakin or Palpatine! Yay! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Pride and Perception

 **Author:** Ticklesivory

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Comedy, Romance, Drama, etc.

 **Summary:** Mistakes of the past sometimes cloud judgment of the future.

 **Disclaimer:** It's way too late for that…..

* * *

 **1]**

"Stay put, Katané, your mother will be back in a minute. I'm just going to make sure your luggage is being handled correctly."

"It's Kat, Aunt Dormé!" the young girl yelled at her back. How many times was she going to have to tell them that?

"You know your mom doesn't like that name!" the older woman hollered back.

Kat rolled her eyes, once she was sure her aunt was too far away to see her. She didn't understand what the big deal was! If she wanted to go by Kat instead of Katané, what did it matter? Dormé wasn't her real aunt anyway! As a matter of fact, neither were the other five handmaidens back home.

She tried not think of them: Yané, Eritaé, Rabé, and Saché. She missed them, even more than she missed Naboo, though not enough to go back. She belonged with her Mom and didn't want to be away from her. Which is what made this so hard!

A Handmaiden is brave. Her bravery was tested however, when her mom approached, her own eyes wet with tears.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll be back from the conference before you know it and then I'll come get you. Besides, you know how much Grandma and Grandpa are looking forward to seeing you. They love you so much and they miss you terribly! They tell me so all the time."

Her mom was so pretty, even when her eye makeup was running down her cheeks. It made Kat wonder sometimes where she got her looks. Her hair was light with a touch of copper, while her mom's was dark. The only thing they shared really was eye color; a rich, dark brown.

"I've got your ticket and I've spoken with the attendant. If you'll read your datapad I packed in your carry-on or take a nap, you'll be in Theed before you know it. Don't forget to brush your teeth."

"I won't, Mom." Kat could read her mother's thoughts, and knew exactly what she was going to say. It was the same routine almost every night.

"Put away your clothes, and don't forget to say your prayers."

At least she wasn't kissing her head over and over like the last time she had to go away. For the moment, she was just hugging her.

"I promise, Mom. I'll be on my best behavior while you're gone," Kat assured her while being held tight.

"Senator, they're boarding."

Aunt Dormé had returned with the news, forcing the long embrace to end.

She wasn't going to cry! She wasn't! She was eleven now! She was too old to cry!

"I love you," her mom said, swiping away the black smears from underneath her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I love you, Mom. And you too Aunt Dormé."

"Listen kiddo," Dormé hugged her quick. "You're going to have so much fun! It's going to go by so fast!"

"Take good care of my Mom," Kat whispered in her ear before she let her go.

"I will. Don't you worry."

A Handmaiden is brave. Kat repeated this to herself as she stepped forward onto the transport loading ramp with a couple dozen other beings headed for the Chommel Sector.

A Transport Attendant, a kindly human female with curly blonde hair showed her a seat next to a portal as she had requested. Kat smiled and told her she didn't need anything at the moment.

"I promised Senator Amidala I'd watch over you. You're my number one passenger!" The woman told her in a bubbly voice and a big, toothy grin.

"Thanks," Kat replied, looking out the portal. This was going to be tricky, but she had it everything planned out.

First, she had to make sure her mom and aunt knew she was okay. Kat waved out the portal at the two women standing on the deck, who smiled and then blew a couple of kisses toward her. Eventually, they walked away. Kat waited a few seconds while the other passengers settled, and then reached over and pressed the Help button on the console next to her seat.

The same yellow-haired attendant appeared. "What may I do for you, young lady?"

"I'm afraid I forgot to visit the 'fresher. Is there one on board?"

"Yes, of course. It's directly across from passenger entrance. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Nope," Kat replied, bounding up from her seat. She had hoped her urgency would make the attendant go away, but it didn't work. The overly-happy woman followed her to the 'fresher!

"I know how to pee all by myself. I've been doing it for years," she informed the lady.

"Oh." The perky woman's smile lessened a bit. "Be quick and get back to your seat. We'll be departing soon."

"Not a problem," Kat replied. She slid the door shut and waited a second or two before opening it again. Thankfully, the attendant had returned to her other most-important passengers, which gave Kat the opportunity she'd been looking for.

She bounded across the transport and hurtled out the ramp just as the warning chime sounded the door was closing.

A Handmaiden is smart. Kat plucked the credit chip from her pocket; the one Dormé had slipped her to buy sweet treats during the flight – something her mother would never do. She wasn't sure how much was on it, but was hoping it was enough.

She walked quickly through the space port and toward its entrance, searching the variety of waiting transports and their eager drivers looking for a day's wage, while she was looking for a friendly face. She chose an older Tagorian female. There was something she liked about her feline features.

"How much to take me to the GC Archives?"

The driver's pierced lip twitched, causing her whiskers to move comically. "For you, young one? Two creds."

Kat handed her the chip, which she swiped through the door reader. Once the light went green, the door slid open and Kat stepped inside.

The trip to the Archives was short and she was soon climbing the steps leading to the great doors. Once inside, Kat pulled the hood of her travel overcloak over her head. She'd been here several times before and didn't want to be noticed.

Stealing up to one of the available comm systems, she swiped her credit chip to send a text-only message to Theed and leaned forward to quietly to record her message.

"Hi Grandma and Grandpa! I hope you get this message before my transport is supposed to arrive. I'm so excited! Mom decided she was going to let me go with her to her conference after all! She didn't have time to tell you herself and asked me to. Tell the cousins and Aunt Sola hi, and I hope to see you all soon. Love, Kat."

Satisfied with the way everything looked, she entered the recipient information and sent the communication to the relay station.

A Handmaiden is cunning.

There was only one thing left to do. One more transport to take. Hopefully, the cost to travel to the Jedi Temple wasn't that much, but distances in Galactic City were deceiving. She had tried to walk there once and the further she went, the further away the great, spired building seemed to be. She'd been forced to turn around and go back home.

But that was two years ago, the day after she'd found the journal. She was older now, and much wiser than back then.

Kat would hire a driver this time, and when she got to the Temple, she was going to find her father: A Jedi by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi.


	2. Chapter 2

**2]**

The Jedi Temple. It was, in a single word: Enormous! Kat thought the Theed Palace was big, but this place had so many rooms, there was a good chance she was going to get lost.

She had been lucky enough to arrive on a day the Temple was open to the public, and had quickly become distracted, taking the opportunity, like many other visitors, to look around.

Kat had already seen several training rooms filled with children who looked not much older than herself, as well as another room with older Jedi practicing with their laser swords. Lightsabers, she thought they were called. She had even seen much older Jedi, although they weren't practicing. They were just wandering around looking important.

There were members of the Senate there too. Some were talking with more distinguished-looking older Jedi, while others walked quickly through the building down the main hall. Kat took a moment to stop on the path and peer over the side of the balcony down into another level which was open and revealed a set of statues she assumed were monuments of great Jedi. After deciding she'd like to go down and take a closer look at them, she spun round and ran smack into a big man wearing a Jedi uniform, though this one was a bit different. She noticed the material was fancier, a different shade and more tightly woven.

"Are you visiting?" a friendly voice asked her, causing Kat to look far up to a face which did not quite match the voice. For some reason, the dark-skinned man didn't look very pleased.

"Yes," she replied quietly, suddenly nervous.

"Where is your escort? Are you on a field trip with a class? Or are you with your parents?"

So many questions! How could she lie to this man? He was a Jedi! And he looked like an important one. If she wasn't truthful with him, would he know? Couldn't Jedi tell if someone was lying to them? Wasn't that like one of their superpowers?

Another one of the handmaiden mottos had something to do with honesty, but she really didn't want to think about that right now.

"My Dad's here," she told the stern-faced gentleman, not lie really, although she wasn't sure where he was.

"Is that so? Is he a delegate perhaps? What's his name? I may know him and can assist you in locating him."

Kat swallowed hard. It was her luck that she would run into the apparent watchdog of the Jedi Temple!

"I don't think you do," she began, causing one dark brow on the man's face to lift high onto his bald head. The thought of running away occurred to Kat, although she doubted she'd get very far.

Thankfully, another Jedi walked up to get his attention, allowing Kat to make a hasty exit. She hurried into a crowd of uniformed students who were strolling along studying rather ornate pieces of artwork hanging on the walls. She did her best to blend in, though a few of them were starting to give her strange looks.

Unsure of what to do next, and worried she would run into the Temple Warden again, Kat thought it would be best to stop messing around and do what she came there for.

After consulting a directory, she followed a narrow hall and passed through two private doors to find the Duties and Assignments office. There were several beings working behind the sliding glass, but no one seemed to notice her, so she stepped inside. On one of the walls was a large interactive star map tagged with small colored lights. She stared at it for some time before someone actually took note of her presence.

"Hello there, may I be of some assistance?"

Kat turned around to face a representative of a race she had only seen in datapads and on the Holonet. It was a Dressellian and like the other Jedi, had no hair, but at least this one appeared as friendly as his voice. His appearance did take her by surprise however, with his thick, ridged skull and yellow eyes. But then she noticed his clothing, or more importantly, his lack of uniform.

"Are you a Jedi?" she asked him.

"Me? Oh no," he chuckled. "I just work in the Temple. How may I help you?"

"I'm…here with my Dad." Might as well get that out of the way Kat decided. "I was passing by and saw this map through the door. I like the lights. What do they mean?"

"They reveal the location of active Jedi on duty," the worker explained.

"Cool," Kat uttered, wondering if her Dad was one of those lights. She'd never thought of that! What if she'd come all this way and he wasn't even here!

"Who would that one be?" she asked, pointing to a green light which was placed somewhere along the Outer Rim.

"I'm sorry little one, but for security reasons, I'm not able to give out the location of our field operative Jedi. Have a nice day."

Disappointed, Kat stepped out the door and right into trouble. Why was this man following her?

"Hey, you!" The dark man with the angry face called out. "What are you doing here? Visitors aren't allowed down this corridor!"

What choice did she have?

Running away from a Jedi perhaps wasn't the best of ideas, but somehow, Kat had managed to lose him, ducking under stairwells and mingling into the crowd; although the group was beginning to thin out and were headed in the wrong direction. Apparently, visiting hours were over.

The next shout her direction came from not just the dark-skinned man, but another Jedi well; one with a tall, cone-shaped head.

Her chances of finding her father were rapidly diminishing, but she wasn't about to give up.

A Handmaiden is determined.

Kat ran the opposite way of the exiting crowd, up a set of steps, down another hallway, and through a door labeled Dormitory. She ran past room after room, until one opened abruptly and a young girl, much younger than Kat, poked her head through.

"Hey!" she said. "Is someone chasing you?"

"Yes!" Kat screeched. "Some big, dark, mean-looking Jedi man!"

"Master Windu?" the little girl guessed, shuddering. "Get in here!"

Kat didn't argue and quickly ducked inside just as the door down the hallway opened.

"Step away," her new friend suggested, making a quieting gesture with her finger held against her lips.

Both girls stood like statues as two sets of heavy feet stomped past. Kat held her breath until the sound faded away.

"Thanks! You saved my life!" she whispered. "My name's Katané. You can call me Kat."

The little dark-haired girl smiled and bowed. "Greetings Kat, my name is Mari Amithest of the Bear Clan. It's a pleasure to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

**3]**

"What are you doing here? And why was Master Windu pursuing you?" Mari asked, her twin braids flipping about her head as she hopped onto a comfy appearing sofa in the middle of the room.

Kat quickly took in the space. It appeared to be shared by several of these young Jedi. There were four bedrooms as she could tell, spying two single beds in a couple of them, which would mean it housed eight children. Another room back and towards the right was obviously a small kitchenette.

"Do you live here only with other children?" she couldn't help but ask. Aunt Dormé had always accused her of being a noisy child, but she couldn't help it!

"Each dorm room houses up to eight younglings, but we have a Clan Leader who checks on us, accompanies us to classes and training, as well as the commissary. Are you hungry?" the little girl asked unexpectedly.

Kat hadn't noticed it before, but yes, she was. She had already missed mid meal. "I don't want to be any trouble."

"Shush, it's no trouble," Mari said as she hopped down and stepped toward the kitchen area. She returned momentarily bearing a tray of a variety of food items. "Left overs from first meal. Hope you don't mind."

"No, absolutely not! Thanks!" Kat dove into what looked like muja fritters and poached eggs until she had eaten her fill. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was so hungry."

"That's okay," the tiny girl answered with a smile, pushing the tray back on the wide occasion table. "Now, tell me why was Master Windu running after you. Did you break a rule?"

"I don't think so. I'm looking for somebody, and I didn't want to take a chance on being thrown out."

"Why would he throw you out?"

How could she explain this? All her life, she had heard tales of the strict rules of the Jedi Order, of how they walked a narrow path. Like priests on Naboo. Except Priests didn't carry laser swords and be assigned to go on dangerous missions in order to protect the Galaxy.

The truth was, she had wanted to find her father all by herself, just in case he didn't actually want to see her. The troubling thought had crossed her mind, but she had pushed it aside. Surely, the man deserved to know he had a daughter!

"I'm here looking for somebody." She began to explain to Mari.

"Are you in trouble? Do you need help from the Jedi? If so, you need to speak with Master Yoda. I'm sure he would be able to assist you."

Kat smiled, appreciating the girl's enthusiasm and willingness to help. She had never met anyone more thoughtful. "No, it's nothing like that. I'm here looking for my father."

The small girls' eyebrows pinched in concern. "Your father? Here? In the Temple?"

How was she going to explain this? She needed to, because she needed help, but there was one problem.

"Mari, how old are you?" If Kat had to guess, she would say six or seven.

"I've just passed my ninth naming day. I'll soon undergo my pretrials for initiates." She stated proudly. "Why?"

"I'm sorry," Kat blushed. "I thought you were younger than that."

"I know," Mari rolled her eyes toward the ceiling. "It's my size, but Master Yoda always says, that size matters not!"

Kat took a deep breath. She supposed nine years old was old enough to understand. "You see, long ago, there was a Jedi who visited my home planet of Naboo, and well, after he left, I was born."

"Oh, really? So, your father is a Jedi? How interesting!"

"Interesting," Kat chuckled. That was a word she hadn't considered before.

"Who is it? Do you know?" Apparently, Mari was just as curious as she was. Kat was growing quite fond of the young girl.

"A Jedi by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi," Kat admitted, though that's all she really knew. Her mother never talked about it, and had always put limitations on her Holonet access. In her classes, the history of the Jedi was just a small chapter of her Galactic studies. She actually knew very little about any of them.

"Wow!" the young girl's eyes widened. "Obi-Wan Kenobi is a legend here at the Temple! Did you know he is the first Jedi in over 1000 years to single-handedly defeat a Sith Lord? And that he won the Senior Lightsaber Competition three years in a row? And that he has more successful diplomatic missions on his record than even Master Gallia?"

"Is that a good thing?" Kat wondered aloud.

"You don't understand! He's the Jedi we all look up to around here. He's a legend! You should be very proud."

"Yeah….proud," Kat muttered, though not quite as enthusiastically.

"What's the matter?"

"What if?..." she couldn't hardly speak the words, although she'd thought them over and over in her mind ever since discovering that damn journal! "What if he doesn't want me? Or want anything to do with me?"

Mari smiled and reached her small hand out to place on Kat's arm, patting it like one of her aunts would've done. "Don't be silly. Knight Kenobi is nothing like Master Windu. He's very kind. He likes younglings. He visits the crèche all the time."

That was good to know, although it still didn't erase her doubts. "Can you take me to him? I'd like to introduce myself."

"Sure, I will, but you can't roam around the Temple looking like that."

Kat gazed down at the lovely blue travel cloak her grandmother had made for her by hand, with all its detailed embroidery work on the front. It was one of her favorite things, but she knew Mari was right. Temple visiting hours were over, and with Master Windu sniffing about, it would probably be best to change. But change into what, she wasn't sure.

Mari had left to go into one of the four bedrooms and soon emerged with an initiate uniform, like several Kat had seen throughout the Temple.

"I think this will fit you. It's Olda's. I don't think she'll mind. She's outgrown it anyway."

Kat hastily stripped down to her underclothes and Mari helped her with the layers of the uniform, wrapping and wrapping her like a present, until she stepped back and smiled. "Now, you look like a proper Jedi youngling. Except for one thing!" The young girl raced off and returned shortly with a pair of sturdy-looking, tall brown boots. "Can't forget these."

"Why do I have to wear those things?" Kat actually preferred her own studded ankle boots her mother had bought her in the GC Mall just last week.

"Keeps us from slicing up our legs during lightsaber practice," Mari pointed out. "There. Nobody will recognize you now. Just stick with me and I'll help you find your father."


	4. Chapter 4

**4]**

The two girls walked hallway after hallway, until Kat was completely turned around. She had heard once that Jedi came to the Temple at a very young age, so Mari would have to know her way around. She'd been there all her life!

"Where are we going?" she finally asked as they passed through yet another doorway, took a flight of stairs down, and then proceeded down another passage.

"The duty office. They'll know where Knight Kenobi is."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Kat stopped Mari with a touch on her shoulder. "I was already in there today and they weren't very helpful."

Mari smiled confidently. "That's because you were dressed as a citizen. I'll do all the talking. Mr. Nyut won't give me any problems."

"If you say so." Kat gave in and continued to follow Mari until they entered a lobby and more familiar territory. All the visitors were gone now, and nothing but Jedi uniforms were walking about; in all shapes and sizes. She knew where to go from this point, but she allowed her younger friend to take the lead, stepping right up to the sliding window of the room and boldly tapping on the glass.

"Mari!" the Dressellian worker opened the window and smiled. "Are you studying hard? Ready for your pretrials?"

"I am, sir," Mari answered politely while Kat turned around, hoping not to be recognized.

"What may I do for you little lady?"

"Master Koon has given us an assignment," Mari explained. " I'm supposed to record a personal interview with a prominent Jedi Knight, and I chose Knight Kenobi. Would you happen to know where he is at the moment? I'm afraid I've almost waited too late and I need to get this done quick!"

Kat looked worriedly at the passing Temple inhabitants. For some strange reason, she'd always believed Jedi weren't supposed to lie, but Mari had just told a whopper! Hopefully, she wouldn't get into trouble for it! Kat would feel terrible if that happened!

"Tsk, Tsk," the Duties worker scolded. "Master Yoda wouldn't be pleased to hear that!"

"I know," Mari put a believable amount of shame in her voice. "I take full responsibility. But if you'll help me, then my assignment won't be late. Please?"

"In that case," the Dressellian's voice faded away as he turned to locate the Knight on the roster board. Once successful, he spun back around in his chair which rolled back toward the window. "I'm afraid you're out of luck, my dear. Knight Kenobi is on Asmera and isn't scheduled to return to the Temple for two more days."

"That's okay. I'll just ask for an assignment extension."

"Next time," the worker warned, "don't wait until the last minute!"

"Thank you for your sound advice, sir." Mari replied, bowing slightly before turning away and taking Kat by the arm.

He wasn't even here! What was she going to do now? Kat was thinking hard. Her mom was supposed to be gone for six days. During that time, the plan was to meet her father, spend some time to getting to know him, and then maybe go back home to face the consequences of what she'd done. The possibility of him not being in the Temple hadn't crossed her mind!

"What am I going to do?"

Mari still held her arm as they silently strolled through the lobby and down the great hall, taking a left at a door which slid open automatically.

"You'll stay with me," Mari announced. "If you want to."

"Are you sure that's allowed?"

"Jedi are supposed to be servants of the Republic, and you're a Republic citizen aren't you?" Mari argued.

"Yes," Kat answered as they continued to walk together.

"Then I'm doing the right thing by helping you! It's what I'm trained to do! How can I get into trouble for that? You can stay in my room and I'll bring you leftovers from the commissary."

Hiding out in the Jedi Temple for two days sounded exciting! Better than going home and facing Captain Typho, her mom's head of security. He was a nice guy, but he sure was bossy.

"Okay," Kat agreed.

"Great!" Mari grinned. "And when I have free time, I can show you around the Temple! There are so many neat things to see! In fact here's one right here!"

The young girl motioned to a double door whose windows were fogged over. "What's this?"

"One of my favorite places!" Mari explained. " It's called the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Jedi come here often to meditate on the Force."

Mari activated the opening mechanism and the doors slid wide with a swish. A breeze heavy with moisture immediately blew back Kat's hair before she walked down a path which led to a bridge that lifted them over what appeared to be a lake. A lake! In the middle of the Temple!

In fact, everywhere she looked, there was water, and trees, and moss, and rocks, and lots of plants; large and small she had never seen before. But most impressive was the fountains. There were tall ones, short ones, some that sprayed, some that trickled, and some that cascaded over stones.

"Are there really a thousand of them?" she asked Mari as they stood on the bridge.

"I'm not sure. I've never counted them all. Would you like to?"

"No," Kat chuckled. True, she had a couple of days to spare, but spending it counting fountains wasn't exactly how she'd like to use them.

As she continued to take in the view, Kat began to notice that indeed, there seemed to be Jedi on their knees in several places, their eyes closed, obviously meditating like Mari had said. She could understand why. The place was quite peaceful. It reminded her a little of Naboo, and the remembrance brought on some homesickness, which she hadn't counted on.

"Are you okay?" Mari asked her, apparently noticing the change of her expression.

"I'm fine, I was just…" she was going to explain, but Mari's eyes widened and she abruptly grabbed hold of her arm, ushering her across the bridge quickly. "What is it?"

"It's Master Windu! This way!" Mari led her down a path which passed by several of the spraying fountains. They then scaled a flight of stone steps which were covered with light green moss. At the top of the steps was another bridge which took them to a balcony that encompassed the entire room.

Once they had reached the balcony, Mari stopped and peered below. At the same time, they spied Master Windu, his big hands on his hips, spanning the scene with his squinted eyes. He was obviously looking for someone, and Kat suspected that someone was her.

"This way. We'll go out the back door."

The balustrade did indeed lead them to another door, which opened onto a long, narrow hall, although the end of it revealed yet another Jedi.

"Hold there!"

"He was with Master Windu earlier! He was the other one chasing me through the dormitory!" Kat exclaimed nervously, her face full of fright.

Mari immediately pulled her back into the fountain room and hurriedly retraced their steps, ducking through a door which Kat didn't even realize was there. It was disguised with rock to look like the wall surrounding it.

Again, her friend held up a finger to silence them, as heavy steps approached. Kat backed up just in case the cone-shaped headed Jedi could somehow sense her presence through the door, and bumped into something, which startled her.

She turned quickly, slamming into a shelf, which teetered, and before she could stop it, toppled.

Mari had pulled her into what was obviously a maintenance room, complete with water tanks and pumps which controlled the fountains. Inside the room, were also a variety of cleaning items: scrubbing tools, brushes, sponges, and several bottles of cleaner; all, which tipped over into the biggest water tank.

The noise apparently alerted her pursuer, and he burst into the room. "Stop you two!" The Jedi yelled out, as Kat and Mari ducked beneath the disrupted shelving unit and crawled their way to freedom, racing down the balcony and out the back door.

"Do you think he saw you?" Kat asked breathlessly as they ran.

"I don't think so!" Mari shouted back. "But don't worry! We didn't do anything wrong!"

"Are you sure?" Kat asked when they slowed down once they got back to a main hall. Mari simply grinned and nodded in assurance, but for some reason, Kat had a feeling that perhaps a tour of the Temple wasn't such a good idea after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**5]**

There was a disturbance in the Temple. Though, not the kind one might expect. It was not a disturbance of the Force, mind you, but an actual disturbance of the physical realm.

The Grand Master of the Jedi Council hobbled his way slowly to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. It was a place designed as a retreat from the cityscape of Coruscant which would allow the Jedi to return to the things of nature. However, this afternoon, there was apparently an attack upon its very foundation. An intruder had somehow made their way into the maintenance room and had nearly destroyed the entire place. At least that's what the overly-excited padawan messenger had told him a few moments ago. But then, human teenage padawans had a tendency to overreact, Yoda had discovered during his long life. He always imagined it had something to do with the fluctuation of their hormonal balance which occurred during those sensitive years.

He wasn't sure what he would discover when he arrived, but what he found had not actually entered his mind as a possibility.

The great hall was filled with foam. So much so, that he had to use the Force to clear a path to the First Bridge. And that was where he found two more Council members. Master Ki-Adi Mundi appeared clean, calm and content as a Jedi Master should, but the other, covered head to toe with an abundance of suds looked…well, he looked rather concerned.

"We have a dangerous intruder in the Temple," Master Mace Windu announced, blowing white foam from his lips as he spoke.

"It was a mere youngling," Master Mundi scoffed.

"It was two younglings." Mace argued back. "And that's beside the point. Look what they've done! Do you realize how long it's going to take to clean up this mess? And one of the pumps is down! The saboteur intentionally dumped a variety of toxic chemicals into it which corroded the gears. It will have to be replaced."

"I believe it was an accident," Ki-Adi debated. "The actions of a nervous, clumsy initiate."

"What were they nervous about?" Mace asked the other Jedi, his hands flying out in aggravation, sending foam in every direction. "Why should an initiate protected within these walls have anything to be nervous about?"

"Perhaps," the other Jedi Master paused, possibly searching for the correct words, "because a big, mean-looking Jedi Master was chasing them?"

"That's ridiculous," Mace countered, blowing more foam away from his mouth which had slid down from the top of his head. "My guess is one of those terrorists was the same young girl I was trying to question earlier today. She is not a Jedi and should not be here. We need to find her."

"Guess, we will not, assume, we will not," Master Yoda finally spoke up. "And most certainly, accuse a youngling, we will not."

"I'm not accusing anyone," Master Windu defended himself. "But look at the facts. She's not a Jedi, she's roaming around the Temple causing havoc, and is now being assisted by one of our own initiates! She needs to be found before she does any more damage!"

"Agree I do, but search her out we will not. Come to us, she will."

"You sense that, Master Yoda?" Ki-Adi asked.

"Know younglings, I do. Naturally curious, they are. Here for a reason she is, and when ready, make her presence known, she will."

"When that time comes," Mace declared, "I hope the Temple is still standing."

* * *

They were safe behind closed doors once again and stopped for a moment to catch their breath.

"That was close!" Kat told Mari as the young girl retrieved two glasses of water for them.

"Master Windu is most determined. I'm not sure it's safe for you to leave the dormitory." Mari suggested as they sat on the sofa and quenched their thirst.

"Won't he come looking for me here? I mean, now that he knows someone is helping me? He came here before." Kat argued.

The younger girl thought for a moment as she breathed into her glass, taking sips of liquid before making up her mind. "You're right, but I think I know what to do. You're just going to have to hide in my closet. At least until Knight Kenobi gets back."

"Your closet?" That wasn't exactly what she had in mind, but this was Mari's home, and so, she probably knew best.

"Don't worry, it's quite roomy, actually. Come on, I'll show you."

The two girls crossed the common area and went into Mari's bedroom, which she shared with another initiate. She also shared a storage closet, which was wide enough to accommodate two people's things, although there wasn't anything in there but a couple of extra uniforms. Kat instantly felt guilty. Her closet at home was crammed with everything imaginable, and every naming day, she only added more to it! With all her aunts and grandparents giving her so many gifts, she had always gotten everything she had ever wanted. It made Kat realize how very spoiled she was.

"I'll put some extra pillows and blankets in here, and you'll be fine, you see?"

"Thanks," Kat smiled gratefully. "This is perfect."

"And I'll bring you leftovers from the commissary. I don't ever finish my meals, and the Nutrition Jedi always makes me take home whatever I can't eat. You'll have plenty, trust me."

Kat looked the little girl up and down, imaging Mari could probably survive on a mere crust of bread, while Kat was hungry all the time. In fact, her stomach was grumbling right now!

"I have a class to attend in just a few minutes, so Knight P'Lar will be here soon to take me to it. Following that is last meal, and then I'll return with something for you to eat. When I do, my agemates will be with me, so you'll need to be really quiet, okay?"

Kat was nervous all of a sudden. Maybe she should just present herself to the big Jedi and get it over with. Maybe he would help her, although she doubted it. He'd probably force her to admit who her mother was by using his Jedi superpowers. And when her mom found out what she'd been up to, she'd be in serious trouble!

Either way, she was in serious trouble! Might as well wait and at least try and speak with her father first, she decided.

"Okay. I'll wait right here."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Kat had heard a few voices in Mari's dorm room; a couple of young ones, as well as a much older one. She did as Mari suggested and hid, hoping no one would discover her. It had been several minutes now since everything had gone silent.

The plan was for her to stay in the closet, but she could no longer ignore her hunger pangs. Aunt Saché had always warned her if she didn't be careful, one of these days she'd swell up and be as big as a bantha. And being nervous only made it worse. However, her body's needs could not be ignored and Kat carefully slid the closet door back just a little. She peered out to make sure the rooms were empty and then stepped out from her hiding place.

The kitchen was just beyond the common area and she expected to find something to eat in the cooling unit. Just a bite or two was all she'd need. If anyone came in looking for her while she was in that closet, she was sure the growls of her stomach were so loud they would give her away!

Just as she reached for the cooling unit handle, however, another door opened.

Kat glanced about frantically. There was no place to hide! She'd taken a risk and now she was going to be caught!

Slowly, she turned around to face her potential captor, surprised to find an old Ithorian female Jedi, hunched over, and wrinkled up like a dehydrated muja.

"You there!" the voice Kat had heard earlier said. "You're supposed to be in 'Saber II class. Hurry up now or you're going to be late!"

"Uh, I, uh..." Kat stammered, unsure of what to do. "I don't know where it is?"

"Come now, come now. I'll take you there. Hurry up and get going!"

What choice did she have? Kat followed the old Jedi dutifully. Perhaps if she rejoined Mari, her friend would know what to do.

They reached the door to the classroom and P'Lar opened it with a swipe of her hand. "You're already late. Go and get inside!"

"Yes ma'am," Kat answered, stepping forward and slowly turning around a corner. Before her was a group of younglings of different ages wearing protective overcloaks and helmets. In the middle of the front row was Mari, whose eyes grew to the size of saucers when she noticed Kat's presence.

Standing in front of the class was a short, older Jedi with green skin and big ears. Kat recognized him immediately. If there was one Jedi she had actually studied in her private classes, it was Master Yoda.

The ancient Jedi motioned toward her with his tridactyl hand without even turning around. "Come, join us you will. A helmet and cloak pick up over there, you should."

Kat did as she was told and walked toward a wall holding the supplies mentioned. She quickly pulled on one cloak, and awkwardly placed a helmet on her head. The instructor was waiting on her, and she hurried to take her place at the back of the class.

"Good, good. Now, younglings." Yoda began, with a glint in his large green eyes. "Done well you have with practice 'sabers. Today, a surprise for you I have."

Along with his announcement an older boy stepped forward from the other side of the room. He handed the Jedi Master a crate, and from inside the crate, Yoda pulled forth a silver cylinder with a single red button on the side.

"Today, practice with real lightsabers, we will." He announced proudly, much to the excitement of the younglings who clapped their hands with approving glee. "Not as powerful as real lightsabers, these are," Yoda explained as he began passing them out, "but still singe the hair off your neighbor they will."

Some of the younger ones giggled and held their weapons up proudly, Kat noticed.

Kat grasped hold of hers like she was holding a dead mouse. And when she looked up, Mari looked almost as worried as Kat felt.

"Now then younglings, form one will we execute. Take your stance." Yoda leaned on his crooked cane and gazed at his students with a skeptical eye, seemingly pleased with what he saw. That is, until his study moved to the back row and he frowned just a little.

Kat was doing her best to imitate those around her, but the weapon felt strange in her hand, and she didn't think the angle of her back leg was right.

"Switch on lightsabers you will. Now." Yoda instructed and the room was filled with the glow of multicolored lights, along with the sound of humming energy.

Kat glanced to Mari for guidance, and after demonstrating how to switch the red button, Kat followed her directions. Suddenly, up from the cylinder shot a brilliant glow of blue light which startled her and made her jump backward. She managed to hold onto the weapon, although a youngling standing nearby giggled at her reaction. Kat took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She had to at least pretend to know what she was doing!

"First maneuver, begin now," Master Yoda told them, and immediately the students swung their swords to the right, and then twirled their wrists in order to bring the lightsaber back to the front.

Kat did the same, quite pleased she had managed to do it without giving herself an unwanted haircut.

Second maneuver was a bit more complicated, and Kat studied the initiates before trying it. This time, the weapon twirled over their heads before completing with a move similar to the first. She tried it, but as soon as she had gained enough momentum to switch the angle of her shoulder, she lost her grip.

The lightsaber went flying out of her hand and straight out the window behind her.

"Oh no!" Kat cried out, thinking that she may have just killed an unsuspecting victim outside.

However, the weapon miraculously floated back through the opening, crossed the room and landed perfectly and safely in Master Yoda's outstretched hand.

"Younglings. Done well, you have. Class dismissed early today, it is."

The announcement brought on even more exuberance as the students deposited their unarmed weapons back into the crate and hung up their helmets and cloaks. They then filed out of the room in perfect order.

Kat moved to do the same, only to be stopped by a friendly, yet firm voice.

"Stay and speak with me, you will."

She swallowed hard. "Yes sir, Master Yoda."


	7. Chapter 7

**7]**

"Sit," the ancient Jedi suggested as he did the same. Kat squatted onto the low settee as comfortably as she could, but her nerves were getting the best of her. And the longer the Jedi sat staring at her, the more anxious she became.

"I'm sorry!" she finally blurted out, unable to bear the silent scrutiny any longer.

"For what?" Yoda asked simply, his cane lying casually across his lap.

"For sneaking around the Temple and for running away from Master Window!"

"Master Windu, mean you?"

"Yes, that's him." Kat's face turned red. She was too nervous to think! "That big man with the bald head. I should've stopped and spoke with him, but I was afraid."

"What frightens you young one?"

It suddenly dawned upon Kat that the old Jedi wasn't raising his voice or accusing her in any way. He was simply waiting for her to explain herself. Maybe she wasn't in so much trouble after all!

"I didn't want to be sent back home. Not yet. There's something I have to do, and I've waited two years to do it!" There was no way Master Yoda could not hear the sincerity in her voice. She had even held up a couple of fingers to emphasize how long she had waited for this opportunity!

"Hm," grumbled the Jedi. "A mission you are here for."

Kat held her head up a bit higher and flipped her copper-blond hair off her shoulder. "You could call it that." She stated proudly, not feeling so out of place after all.

"Perhaps share your mission with me, you will. Help you, I can."

The young girl considered the pros and cons of the suggestion quickly in her mind. For some reason, she trusted Yoda. The kindness in his eyes reminded her of Grandpa Ruwee.

Kat took a deep breath and then plunged head first into her story, amazed at how easily it came out, and how relieved she was to finally tell someone the entire thing!

"Two years ago," she began, while Yoda gazed at her with keen interest. "I discovered part of a handwritten journal in my mother's bureau. I only got to read part of it before I got caught, but what I read changed my life. You see, at the top of the page was a record of my birth. And right there, written in black ink was the name of my father. And it's someone who resides in this Temple."

Kat paused. Should she say his name? Would it get him into trouble? She hadn't thought about that before! Until now, she'd only been thinking of herself. She wanted to talk to him – to ask him why he had ignored her all her life. Not in an angry way. Her mother was the angry one. In fact, her mother wouldn't even discuss it, and had actually forbidden Kat to ever mention the man's name again. But, she hadn't come all this way for nothing, and if she didn't confess, there was a good chance Master Yoda was going to send her home.

"It's Obi-Wan Kenobi."

There. She said it. And the admittance caused a wrinkle of concern in Yoda's brow. A small one, and it was brief, but she'd seen it.

"Sure of this, are you?"

"Oh yes," Kat declared. "I even brought it up to my mom and after she got over being angry with me for snooping around in her stuff, she admitted it. But now, she won't even talk about it. I'm afraid I did all of this on my own. She doesn't even know I'm here."

"Off planet, she is then?" Master Yoda deducted, and Kat knew exactly where this was leading. She hadn't planned on ratting out her mother, but there was no turning back now.

"Yes," she uttered, guilt lowering her voice. "She won't be back for four more days. She's at the Ethics Conference on Alderaan."

"A Senator, she is then."

It wasn't a question. "Yes," Kat admitted. "Senator Amidala."

Following her admission, one side of Master Yoda's wide mouth twisted upward. Kat couldn't understand what that meant.

More silence, but the ancient Jedi had propped his cane upon the floor and was leaning on it as if he were deep in thought.

"Only one thing to do, there is," he announced suddenly, hopping down from the low stool. Kat immediately stood up and followed him as he hobbled across the floor. "Stay with us you will. Knight Kenobi, return tomorrow, he shall. His daughter, he should meet."

"Really?" She couldn't believe it! And she didn't know if it was proper, but she leaned down and hugged the little Jedi Master. "Thank you!"

"Visitor's quarters we have, and stay in them you shall," Yoda explained after she released him, the unexpected hug obviously not affecting him in the least. "Until then, an assignment you have."

This day was getting better and better! Now, she was getting an assignment from a Jedi Master? Just like a real Jedi! And she was getting to see her Dad?

"What? What is it?" Kat excitedly asked, only beginning to worry when Master Yoda merely cocked his head and smiled up at her.

* * *

Kat had already apologized a thousand times to Mari, and any Jedi who would listen to her, but she understood that all actions had consequences. Her mother had taught her that much at least.

So, she tried not to grumble too much while she scrubbed away the sticky film covering nearly every surface of the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The stuff came off pretty easily, but it was the size of the room which was so daunting! The place was huge! There was no way she was ever going to finish!

She was thankful to have help. There were maintenance personnel cleaning along with her. And Mari, of course.

The fact that Mari didn't seem upset in the slightest was amazing to Kat. Every once in a while, the young girl would even burst into laughter although Kat knew why.

"I can't believe you're not mad at me for what I did." Kat pointed out for the hundredth time. "This is going to take forever!"

"Trust me," Mari said between giggles as she cleaned. "Master Windu completely covered with bubbles? This is so worth it!"


	8. Chapter 8

**8]**

Surely, Master Yoda was joking. Kat hadn't slept very well the night before. She usually didn't have trouble sleeping in strange places, but the excitement of finally meeting her father made her toss and turn half the night.

Maybe, she had misunderstood him.

"Hesitation I sense in you," the old Jedi Master noted.

"I'm…"she began, but stopped herself. She was about to argue with the boss of all the Jedi! Should she?

Of course she should, Kat decided quickly. One thing her mother and aunts had taught her was to speak her mind. Especially when she thought she was in the right.

"I'm just not sure this is such a good idea. I'll just give myself away. Wouldn't it be better to tell him the truth?"

"A long time alone Knight Kenobi has been. A padawan he needs. Many times, I have told him this."

"Why hasn't he had one?" She thought Mari had said her father liked younglings.

"Perhaps, afraid to be close to someone again, he is," Yoda guessed, his big ears drooping a little. "Lost his Master he did."

"Oh yeah," Kat interrupted, recalling something she'd read not long ago. "It happened during the Invasion of Theed. It was that Sith guy, the one with all the red and black body markings. But Knight Kenobi killed him, didn't he?"

"Correct your information is, though not complete. Violent deaths of loved ones, a bitter and deep grief, they often cause."

"What you're saying is that he's sad." Kat concluded with a frown, suddenly feeling quite sorry for a man she hadn't even met. "It sounds like he just needs a friend."

Her understanding caused a smile to erupt on the old Jedi's face. "A kind heart have you. Show this first to Knight Kenobi you should. Perhaps then, accept you more easily he will."

She couldn't help but to have doubts, though she really had no choice. Master Yoda was known to not only be the oldest, but the wisest Jedi in the Temple. Besides, he knew Knight Kenobi better than she did.

"All right," Kat agreed a little timidly. "I'll do my best."

* * *

When Knight Kenobi got home, they were waiting for him in the hangar. It took a moment for him to notice them, and as he approached, Kat studied him. He was actually shorter than she had imagined, but now she understood where her hair color came from. She was surprised to find out he had a beard. She usually didn't like beards, although she didn't know very humans who had them. The closer he came though, she decided she liked it on him. What she liked the best about him though, was the color of his eyes. Their shade reminded her of the waterfalls back home on Naboo.

"Knight Kenobi, good to have you back it is."

"Master, is something wrong?"

He seemed surprised and he hadn't even heard the news yet!

"Something the matter there needs to be for me to meet one of our Jedi when he returns?" Master Yoda teased, leaning on his stick.

Now, the Jedi Knight just looked confused. "It's not typical. I, uh…I'll have my report ready for the Council by this afternoon."

"Not concerned about your report am I. Good news for you I have."

Kat felt like she was going to throw up her first meal. And she couldn't keep her hands from shaking! She grabbed hold of them behind her back to still them, hissing quietly when she accidentally squeezed her sore finger. She'd forgotten about Master Yoda pricking it for a blood sample earlier. He'd mentioned checking her blood for midi-somethings. He said it was important.

"Oh?" Knight Kenobi asked calmly.

"Meet Katané. An intelligent, hard-working, and brave, young girl, she is."

One of her father's coppery brows had lifted with surprise, but he extended his hand in a polite greeting anyway. Kat accepted the offering with a grateful smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Katané. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Actually, I go by Kat," she couldn't resist pointing out.

Master Yoda had made her put the initiate uniform back on, but her father had not made the connection yet. The Knight glanced from her to Yoda and back again, obviously waiting for an explanation for the introduction, making Kat even more nervous.

"Master, what's the good news?" the Knight finally asked, ending the awkward silence.

"A revelation from the Force have I received. This initiate, a padawan candidate she may be. Assigned to you, she is."

The look on her father's face was pretty close to the same one her mother had when Kat had made the discovery in the first place. It was a unique mixture of confusion, shock, and possibly anger.

"What?"

"A trial basis, it will be. Not unusual this is."

"Not unusual? This is highly irregular! What are you talking about? I didn't request a padawan!" Knight Kenobi abruptly stopped, his hand rubbing his bearded chin before he exhaled a long breath. "I'm sorry, but will you please excuse us?" he directed toward Kat.

She looked to Yoda for instructions and received a nod, which Kat interpreted as a need to walk away in order to give them some privacy. She headed toward the entrance of the hangar where she waited and watched with a good deal of anxiety.

There wasn't much movement. It wasn't like watching her aunts argue, which usually involved a lot of arm flinging and finger-pointing, but she could tell by her father's face that he wasn't pleased with the assignment. She wasn't sure she was either.

She was definitely sure when he marched out of the hangar and didn't give her a second glance.

Master Yoda hobbled his way over to where Kat waited. The compassionate look on his face caused her to have to fight back a sudden and unwelcome onset of tears.

"He doesn't want me. I told you this was a bad idea," she sniffled and wiped her wet nose onto her sleeve.

"Now youngling, worry, you should not," Master Yoda consoled her with kind eyes and a gentle smile. "Many padawans have I trained. Be yourself, you should and like you, he will. Promise this, I do."

 _Like me? Yeah, probably as much as Master Window does_ , Kat thought miserably. She had a bad feeling about this.


	9. Chapter 9

**9]**

Her father actually had not gone far. He was waiting for her inside the Temple, down the hall a little ways. After Yoda motioned for her to walk toward him, Kat did so, quickly wiping away any traces of tears. She wasn't sure if padawans were supposed to cry.

"Follow me," he said without any explanation. She did; entering a lift which carried them thirteen levels down to the main hall. Kat did her best to keep up, but not walk too closely. She had observed several pair of Jedi with their padawans, and the younger ones always seemed to walk a little behind and to the right. She did her best to imitate them.

No one seemed to notice as they strolled through the lobby before entering another lift, which carried them up two levels. Almost immediately to the right after exiting it, Knight Kenobi swiped his palm across a reader and stepped back.

"After you," he announced solemnly, after which Kat stepped cautiously through the door.

The apartment was nicer than the one Master Yoda had allowed her to stay in the night before, but there was one big difference. It was filled with stuff! Everywhere she looked, there were collections of some sort; mostly weapons, plants, tools, extra cloaks hanging on hooks, and boots by the door.

"This is home?" she uttered, wanting desperately to start re-arranging a few things.

There was only one way to say it: Her Dad was a hoarder!

"These are my assigned quarters within the Knight's Billet," her father specified, stepping carefully around a tub of what appeared to be old lightsaber cylinders.

"You've got lots of things," she commented.

"It's not all mine," he pointed out, hanging up the cloak he'd been wearing on the only empty hook stuck into the wall. "Most of these things belonged to my Master."

"Oh," Kat replied, beginning to understand a little more.

"Back here is where you'll sleep," he told her, leading Kat through the cluttered common area before pushing open a blank door to an empty room. Inside was a bureau and a single bed. And that was all. "Where are the rest of your things?"

Kat thought quickly. She only had the clothing her mother had bought her and the Jedi uniform Mari had given her to wear. That was it. And she'd left her real clothes with Master Yoda.

"What I have on is all I have with me," she told him.

Her answer caused a wrinkle of concern to appear between his eyebrows. "All right. I'll be sure to visit Supply and get you another set of clothing and boots, a change of sheets perhaps, and whatever else you'll need. But first, I have to go meet with the Council to delivery my mission report."

He turned to leave, but then stopped and abruptly turned back around to face her, his hands clasped in front of him, the deep wrinkle still present on his face. "Will you be okay until I get back?"

She wasn't sure, but had to think like a padawan. "Yes, Master." She told him, the title sounding strange to her ears. She would much rather be calling him something else.

"I'll return in about an hour," he told her, looking uneasy. "Make yourself at home."

"Yes, Master." Kat replied, sounding too much like a droid for her comfort.

She waited until she heard the door slide shut before leaving her new. Surely, he wouldn't mind if she looked around a little.

There were actual ancient texts on shelves, what appeared to be a rock collection displayed on one wall near the dining table, and a small collection of ticking chronometers hanging on another. She'd never seen anything like them. She'd also never seen so much dust! The place could use a good cleaning, but there would be time for that later.

First things first, and that was food. Even though her mother didn't allow her into the kitchen very often back home, Kat was sure she could come up with something to feed them both. Maybe that would not only surprise him, but impress him. And maybe, if she impressed him, he would like her.

A thorough search inside the cooling unit resulted in very few choices. That made sense after she thought about it. Being an active field Jedi, he was probably gone a lot and any fresh food would spoil.

Perhaps, there was something in the pantry. If he had a pantry.

Kat opened several drawers and a couple of doors. One was a supply closet, but the other was a success. Inside, she discovered a variety of food items, all either dehydrated or preserved. After a few minutes of browsing the selections, she decided on a can of something labeled "Dexter's Delight." It appeared to be some type of stew. There were four cans of the stuff, so she figured her Dad must like it. Why else would he have so many?

Now, all she had to do was find an opener and a pot to warm it up in. The most logical place was near the cooking unit, which was behind her. Kat placed the can on top of the cooker and began opening drawers once again. Soon, she happily discovered the tool she needed to open the lid, as well as a big, shiny pot.

Feeling pretty confident and pleased, and looking forward to surprising her father with a warm meal, Kat set the pot on the stove and then clamped the opener into the top of the can.

She wasn't sure what happened next. All she had done was try to open the thing, and before she realized it, stew was everywhere! On her face, her clothes, all over the cooker, the wall; even the ceiling!

Then she saw it. The red light glowing on the cooker she hadn't noticed before. She lifted the empty pot, the light went off. She put it down, the light came on. Automatic warmers.

Science was actually one of her favorite subjects, but it didn't take a scientist to figure out what had happened.

"Just great," Kat muttered defeatedly. He'd be back in an hour? How was she going to clean all this up before then?

* * *

Knight Kenobi came back to his quarters and paused at the door. He'd had more than a few words with Master Yoda, but the old Jedi was stubborn. Perhaps even more than he was himself. He stared down at the bundle the supply officer had given him and recalled the day when he had moved into his own Master's apartment. He had been nervous and eager to please. He imagined this youngling was feeling the same.

Apparently, she was here to stay. Perhaps, he should be more kind to her. He could do that. At least until her real training began.

The realization was hard to swallow. He had a padawan. He wasn't ready for this! He had tried to explain that, but it had done him little good.

Resigned to his fate, Obi-Wan palmed open the door, his gaze immediately drawn to the small dining table near the kitchen entrance. Upon it were two bowls of what appeared to be hot stew, as well as a platter with some crackers on it.

His new padawan sat in the chair against the wall, a nervous smile displayed on her face. He needed to explain to her that she really had no reason to be scared.

"Smells delicious. Thank you for doing this," he told her in passing. "Let me wash my hands first and I'll join you."

He forced a smile, but knew it was half-hearted. His mind was not yet in the right place and probably wouldn't be until he'd had a chance to meditate. He'd be sure to do that later after he sent her to bed.

After Obi-Wan scrubbed his hands, he reached for a towel. The first thing he noticed in doing so was the two empty stew cans in the disposal. Why would she open two? The second thing he noticed, he actually wouldn't have for a while, were it not for the fact that it literally hit him in the face.

More than a little surprised, Obi-Wan wiped off the substance which had just dripped down his forehead, and then logically, glanced up.

"Kat? Would you come in here please?"


	10. Chapter 10

**10]**

The ceiling was once again sparkling clean with the help of a ladder Kat had been unable to find by herself. Her father wasn't angry about the mess, but he wasn't exactly friendly with her either. Maybe he was just the strong, silent type. At least until the cleaning was finished and he stepped back into the common room.

"I'm going to take you down to the training sallé to assess your skills," he announced, causing Kat's heart rate to speed up.

"Lightsaber?" she squeaked, immediately clearing her throat.

"You should have studied with one by now," the Knight assumed, cocking one brow upward. "Haven't you been attending Master Yoda's Drills classes?"

"I've been there," she answered aloud. 'Once,' she said to herself.

"There shouldn't be any problem then," he said, obviously sensing her hesitance. "I need to know where to start with you and how much work we have ahead of us."

What he'd said made perfect sense - if she were an actual Jedi padawan!

Kat silently followed her father down the hall which passed by the bank of lifts, and turned left to enter a large, empty gymnasium. She thanked the gods for that. She wasn't exactly looking forward to this, and would prefer not to have an audience.

The Jedi Knight stepped over to a wall displaying a variety of weapons including battle sticks and practice 'sabers, as well as a couple of real lightsabers. Kat held her breath, and gratefully released it when her father chose a practice sword.

He handed it to her as they met on the closest mat.

"Show me form one," he commanded, and Kat thought frantically. She should know this, since it was the same one Master Yoda had her practice in his class, but she was so nervous! After another deep breath, Kat stepped forward and performed the maneuver slowly, but accurately as far as she could tell.

"Not bad," the Knight commented, bringing her much relief.

"Now, two."

This was the one where she flung the lightsaber out the window, wasn't it?

Kat gripped the handle tightly and reenacted the moves without dropping her sword. She gazed up her father with a triumphant smile; an expression which was not reflected. He wasn't even impressed!

"All right, you know the basics. Let's see how you do defending yourself."

The Knight stepped forward and took a similar stance Kat had used, and then brought up a practice weapon in front of his face. Suddenly, and without warning, he came at her. Instinctively, Kat blocked the blow with her 'saber, but stumbled back.

"Widen your stance," he advised.

She did as he had instructed and he immediately attacked her again, this time, backing her up with each blow until she stepped completely off the mat.

Kat couldn't tell by the look on his face whether he was pleased or not. He wasn't speaking either, but simply took away her weapon, walked back to the wall, and much to her horror, chose one of the silver cylinders.

He returned, and handed her the sword which seemed to weigh a ton in her hand. The other lightsaber, his own, he produced from his belt, its blue light shimmering quite close to her face.

Her palms were sweating, her heart was racing. "Master Yoda just recently started teaching us the use of real lightsabers," she informed him nervously, hoping he'd change his mind.

"Then show me what he taught you," he replied, dashing her hopes.

Kat stared at the handle and its fearful red button.

"Come on now, we don't have all night." Her father encouraged.

She pushed it. Or at least thought she did. She heard the hum, but she'd closed her eyes and couldn't see it.

"Keep your eyes open," he commanded. "Now, form one again, this time with a parry maneuver."

This one was simple, and she performed it without error.

"Next form," her father insisted, and Kat stepped back.

"I can't." she uttered.

"You will try," he insisted.

"What if I hurt you?"

The comment brought a smile to his face, which caused the skin around his eyes to wrinkle. It also caused an adorable dimple to appear in his cheek. Why hadn't she inherited that?

"Let's try it and see what happens."

"All right," she said timidly, taking her stance.

The first part went flawlessly. The second? Pretty much the same as in the classroom, only there was no window.

Kat turned slowly to find her lightsaber on the opposite side of the room, literally sticking out of the gymnasium wall. She turned back to gaze at her father, whose eyes had doubled in size as he observed the rather disturbing scene.

"We're done for today," he announced before gathering all the weapons, calling forward the one in the wall with his hand alone.

They returned to the apartment, after which he excused himself. Kat silently watched him leave the common room and go out to the small balcony outside, where he knelt upon a worn-out rug.

Kat waited and watched him, unsure of what to do. What she wanted to do was talk to him; to explain everything. Apparently he wasn't in the mood for talking though, and she went to gather the supplies he had brought back and went into her own room.

The new sheets were clean but stiff, and the blanket wasn't nearly as nice and comfy as the one she had at home, but it didn't matter. It was going to be a long time before she fell asleep.

Surely, there was something she could do to make things right! What would he appreciate most? Kat thought and thought. She had a few chore assignments back home. One of them was dusting. Surely, she could dust without screwing something up! Perhaps if she showed him she was willing to do anything to be helpful, he would give her a chance.

Her mind made up, she waited a long while, staring up at the passing traffic lights dancing across the ceiling. She heard her father come inside, walk across the common room toward her door, and then apparently change his mind and turn back around. The footsteps retreated and then his own bedroom closed.

It was too early to go to bed, but he obviously didn't want to talk yet. That was okay. She'd wait. When he fell asleep, she would tidy up his place, and then in the morning, he would see how nice and clean everything was, and then things would be better. They would have to be, because they couldn't get any worse!


	11. Chapter 11

**11]**

She had actually dozed off, but it was still dark when Kat woke up. She couldn't hear any noise coming from her father's room and assumed he was still asleep. Now was her chance to tidy up.

After finding a duster beneath the sink, she went to work, carefully moving all the collectibles from their location, removing the dust, and carefully placing them back. She didn't want to break anything.

She worked around the common area, placing items in more pleasing arrangements, and cleaning as she went. Satisfied with her progress, she moved to the floor to ceiling shelves in the dining area, moving, dusting, and replacing objects slowly and with great care.

It had taken quite a while since there were so many things, and to reach the higher shelves, she'd had to stand on a chair, but she had managed to do the job. And without destroying a single thing!

Quite pleased with herself, Kat pushed the dining chair beneath the table and took a step back to take a look, backing herself into the wall. Her head hit something hanging there, and suddenly, everything came crashing down upon her.

Oh no!

Immediately, she reached overhead to grab whatever had struck her, catching it before it hit the floor, and only then did she notice that it had begun raining.

Rocks were falling all over the place, bouncing against the carpet and rolling across the floor.

The bump on her head was more upsetting than what she had done. It was just a bunch of rocks. Why would he have them on display in the first place?

But then she saw the look on her father's face and quickly changed her mind. The noise must've awakened him, and he had apparently come in to check on things, only to discover Kat holding an empty display case, its previous contents scattered all over the floor.

His voice was low, but she could tell by the tone that he was furious. And she couldn't understand why.

"You don't realize what you've done," he said, as he began gathering his precious collection.

"I'm sorry," Kat tried to apologize, bending over to help.

"Stop!"

That word was much louder, and it immediately caused the young girl to back up a couple of steps. She carefully placed the display case she was still holding onto the nearby table.

Her father stood, holding a few of the rocks in his hand, breathing in and out very slowly and quite deeply.

"These were given to me by my Master," he explained quietly, each word carefully measured. "Every year on my naming day, he would give one to me as a gift. They're from all over the Galaxy. And now, they're all over my floor. I'll never be able to get them back in the correct order."

"I said I was sorry!" Kat blubbered out, dreaded tears forming in her eyes.

"Why can't you just leave things alone? These are _my_ things! This is _my_ apartment! And I don't want anyone messing with it!"

The confession broke the dam and tears flowed freely, embarrassing the young girl, who retreated back to her room and shut the door, leaving her father to contemplate his own actions.

He had tried to warn Master Yoda he didn't want a padawan. He simply wasn't ready for one! He was aware of the darkness in his soul, and he was also certain a youngling didn't need to be a witness to it.

Maybe someday he would take a padawan, but not now. It just wasn't the right time.

It was time, however, to set things straight with the old Master once and for all!

* * *

It was early when Obi-Wan arrived at Yoda's apartment, but he couldn't wait. Kat needed to be placed with someone else. Someone who could teach her, not torment her.

"Expecting you, I was," the ancient Jedi grumbled as the door swished opened.

"Oh really?" Sarcasm. It wasn't a tool he used very often, but his morning wasn't going so great.

"Not so early though perhaps, hm?"

Yoda did appear to have just gotten out of bed. The wisps of his white hair were sticking out all over the place.

"I have to talk with you about this padawan," Obi-Wan came right to the point, intentionally choosing to stand in the foyer. He wasn't going to be here for very long.

" _This_ padawan, you say?" Master Yoda picked up on the avoidance of Obi-Wan admitting possession.

"When Qui-Gon took me as his padawan, it was an obvious decision. The Force made it quite clear it was the right one."

"Not as simple as that it was. Remember this you do, and pretend you should not," Master Yoda said, his voice firm.

"I'm not pretending anything. And that's the problem! I can't pretend this girl is my padawan. And don't tell me to meditate on it because I have. There is no connection between us, no type of training bond beginning to form. Nothing! She's a damn nuisance, and I want her out of my life!"

There. It may have been harsh, but it was the truth, and Yoda needed to hear it!

Obi-Wan wasn't sure what he'd expected the old Master's reaction to be. He had imagined he'd receive a stern lecture, or perhaps witness a rare display of frustration. What he got, was rather disturbing.

Master Yoda suddenly looked very tired and if Obi-Wan wasn't mistaken, severely disappointed. Which only added to the bitterness eating away at him.

"Downhearted I am that so blind you are, young Knight. So filled with grief, you cannot see. Thought this was the best way I did, but mistaken I have been. Only made things worse, I have."

"Master, what are you talking about?"

"Katané Naberrie, her name is, and right you were: Your padawan, she is not."

"Naberrie?" Obi-Wan felt as if he had eaten an unripe muja. He had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. "As in related to Senator Amidala? I didn't know Padmé had a relative who was a Jedi. Who is she? A niece, a cousin?" Had he just offended a possible relative of the Senator's? If he had, then he had to make up for it. Maybe not train her, but definitely apologize to her.

Master Yoda's big ears drooped just a bit more, if that were possible.

"The senator's daughter, she is."

Obi-Wan's world tilted and his realization of the present was instantly replaced by a memory from eleven years ago; when he returned to Naboo to be honored during their Unity Day Celebration. Actually, he couldn't remember all that much, but there was a good reason for that.

"Her d..d..daughter?" He stammered, trying to gather his wits and keep his balance at the same time, while Yoda guided him to a chair.

"Thought it best I did for you to spend time with her before learning the truth. Wrong, I was."

"I...Master, I didn't know." Obi-Wan began to explain, but it was a long story and there was someone else who needed to hear it first.

"Understand this I do. Perhaps now, despite my efforts, a bond you can form, though not of the training kind."

"Yes," Obi-Wan uttered, standing to his feet rather robotically. He walked through the door, his muscle memory automatically taking over. He had walked these halls thousands of times, and his body knew the way.

"A daughter?" He muttered as he entered his home. "Padmé and I have a daughter?" It was unbelievable!

It was going to take some getting used to, but first he had to heal the breach he'd created. "Kat? Can you come in here please?"

There was no answer. He didn't blame her for ignoring him. He had acted atrociously.

Obi-Wan knocked upon her bedroom door. "Kat? I want to tell you I'm sorry for the things I said…" As he spoke, Obi-Wan leaned his palm against the door, which caused it slide to open. It hadn't been closed in the first place, he realized, and he stepped forward cautiously. "Kat?"

He stepped into the room to discover it was as empty as it always had been, only now even more so. She had left, and all she had apparently taken with her was the clothes on her back.


	12. Chapter 12

**12]**

Obi-Wan had searched everywhere he thought an upset youngling would go, until he came to his senses and went to the last place he thought of: the Temple Information Kiosk. The attendant there informed him that one of Senator Amidala's security personnel had come and picked up Kat and had taken her home over an hour ago.

He didn't bother asking who gave them permission to allow an initiate to leave the Temple with a civilian. Yoda's claw prints were all over this.

Instead, Obi-Wan did what he thought best and left the Temple, heading for the Senatorial Suites which were a short ways down from the Galactic Senate building.

After checking the Resident Listing in the lobby, he entered the lift and went up to the 27th floor, where he was immediately confronted by a security officer.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, I presume," a man with a black eye patch announced quite smugly, blocking the Jedi's exit from the lift. "I' sorry, but visitors aren't allowed onto this floor without permission. This is a private level."

Was he serious? "Listen…"

"Captain Gregar Typho," the man interrupted, introducing himself, the hand which should've been extended in greeting placed firmly on his pistol, Obi-Wan observed. "Head of Security."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Obi-Wan bowed, and smiled in his friendliest manner, which did nothing to remove the frown decorating the guard's face. "I don't want to cause any trouble. All I want is to speak to Kat."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Typho confirmed.

"Just for a minute," Obi-Wan pleaded. "I really need to explain a few things."

"Once again, not possible. Senator Amidala's orders."

Oh no.

"Is the Senator aware of what's happened?" Obi-Wan questioned, his prior confidence quickly dissipating and replaced with a sudden nervousness. "Did you contact her?"

"I didn't," the Captain pointed out with far too much pleasure. "Katané did. She told her mother everything that's happened. And I mean… _everything_." A single brow rose up on the guard's face, opposite the embedded eye shield, which told Obi-Wan enough. He knew. And now, Padmé knew.

With a single maneuver, he could take Typho down. Knock him unconscious just long enough to have a word with his daughter, to explain why he had acted so badly, and why they had never met before now.

But Obi-Wan quickly decided he'd already made a fool of himself enough for one day and had possibly irrevocably damaged his relationship with his daughter in the process; so perhaps it would be best if he left. For now.

"When is the Senator expected to return?"

"That information is confidential," the Captain of the Guard announced, apparently not willing to budge a millimeter. "And none of that Force mumbo jumbo will make me tell you, so don't try it."

"Tomorrow at midday," came a small voice behind the Typho's shoulder, which was unmistakably Kat's, and caused the guard's eyes to immediately roll skyward.

"Kat? Listen…" Obi-Wan stepped to the side of the lift, but the guard blocked him. "I wanted to tell you…" He stepped the opposite way with the same result.

"I believe you've overstayed your welcome, Knight Kenobi," the hard-headed Head of Security told him rather gruffly.

Obi-Wan was impressed with the man's persistence, but realized he needed to wait for the right moment. This, apparently wasn't it. He would return when the Senator got home and for the first time in eleven years, have a long discussion with her about their past.

"Have a pleasant day," Obi-Wan told the man, who smirked his reply and stepped backward, allowing the lift doors to close.

The next day couldn't arrive quickly enough. He was nervous with anticipation, worried about the outcome of this meeting, and anxious to get it over with. No amount of Jedi training or experience could prepare him for what may be behind Senator Amidala's door.

He exited the lift without any sign of Captain Typho, thank the Force. And rang the door chime of the senator's home without any type of interruption, which told him he was expected. He couldn't imagine what she was going to say to him, but he had been rehearsing for a day. He knew exactly what to say.

Or thought he did, until her door opened and he saw her standing there herself.

He'd been used to seeing her in the Senate occasionally, all dressed up and covered up from head to toe, with these elaborate and stylish headpieces on. But today, she presented herself in a fairly casual manner; her hair hanging in loose curls over her shoulders, a flowing dress of blue silk hugging her curves.

What had he come here for?

"How dare you," she breathed out. Actually, it was more like a hiss from a sand viper. Now, he remembered.

"Padmé, listen to me."

"You crushed her! Do you have no feelings?" she continued to spout angrily, and Obi-Wan thought perhaps it would be best to let her have her say. Maybe afterwards, he could get a word in.

"I was upset to discover my daughter has defied my instructions, but receiving a note during a conference which informed me she has had to endure such horrific treatment at the hands of a Jedi within the walls of the Temple? I'm beyond words! How could you?"

"Horrific is a tad extreme." Obi-Wan interjected. " And at the time, I didn't know who she was," Obi-Wan tried to explain, though his words sounded considerably lame even to his ears.

"Does that even matter? Is this how you treat younglings in the Temple? Belittle them, embarrass them and then yell at them? You should be ashamed of yourself, Obi-Wan Kenobi!"

"I am," Obi-Wan confessed quietly, which tempered some of Padmé's rage, though her eyes were still piercing him with dark flame.

"I'm relieved she's safe, but do you know what relieves me the most?" she questioned him, her voice dropping a dangerous level.

Obi-Wan had a bad feeling what she was about to say was going to be a barb that struck him dead center. He probably deserved it, but wasn't sure how he was going to recover from it.

"No, what?" he answered as he knew she wanted him to.

"That's she's not Force sensitive. She's not like you, Obi-Wan, and I'm thankful for that."

He didn't have a chance to say another word before her door shut resolutely on his face.

Was that it? Should he knock again or come back another time? Or even come back at all?

The majority of his missions across the galaxy generally required some type of negotiations, typically regarding either positions or possessions. He had stood in arenas, courtrooms, palaces, and battlefields filled with angry, aggressive beings, and thought he could recognize the time to speak and the time to be quiet; When to advance and when to fall back.

At this moment, as he stood staring at her door, Obi-Wan was at a total loss. He didn't know what to do. And maybe that's because in this situation, it was his heart which was involved; a heart which felt as if it were splitting into pieces.

* * *

A/N: Sorry! :( I promise, things are going to get better soon. I think. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**13]**

"Mom! Why are you being so mean to him?" Kat emerged from the kitchen where she'd obviously been eavesdropping.

"Katané, you're supposed to be in your room. You're grounded, remember?" What was she going to do with this girl? She was so stubborn and sometimes, even insubordinate! Maybe she was like her father after all, Padmé considered, although she really didn't want to think about that possibility.

"Not until you explain a few things to me!" Her daughter stood rigidly still, her arms crossed over her chest displaying her defiance.

"You're too young to understand. I'll explain when you're older."

"Bantha poo!" Kat exploded. "You've been using that excuse for two years! I want to know what happened between you and Dad and why you hate him so much!"

Padmé brushed by the young girl and into her office, where Katané knew she wasn't allowed, but followed her anyway. "Don't use such vulgar language, and do not call him Dad! Until just a short while ago, you didn't even know he existed! And do you know why? Because he didn't care! That's why!"

She had to maintain control and be the adult. She could not let her emotions run away with her, apparently as Obi-Wan had. Katané sometimes pushed her too far, but that didn't mean Padmé had to take the bait. She had to remember she was dealing with a child! But not just any child, she warned herself. This particular one had grown up in a palace, surrounded by a group of handmaidens, who sometimes didn't always teach her the most appropriate things.

Although, she had to give Katané some credit. For someone having grown up in a palace, and now living in a luxurious penthouse suite in the most populated city in the galaxy, she wasn't spoiled or naïve.

Just a little while longer. That's all Padmé wanted. Just a little more time! Couldn't she keep her daughter to herself for a few more years? Before interference from the realities and truths of this life stepped between them?

"You've said that before, and even though he said some mean things to me, I don't think that's the truth, Mom. I think it's because you didn't want him to know. You're the mean one!" the young girl shouted, tears welling in her eyes. "And selfish too!"

Before Padmé could respond, Katané had bolted out of her office and back to her bedroom where she was supposed to be in the first place. Padmé collapsed into a chair and rubbed a spot on her head that was beginning to ache.

"You can't keep this from her much longer."

It was Dormé's voice she heard next. Finally, perhaps a voice of reason.

"But I want to," Padmé confessed, her tone taking on a whining quality, which she actually detested. "I want her to remain my little girl for as long as possible."

"I know you do, but she's almost twelve," Dormé pointed out, stepping into the room to sit in a chair across from her. "And in her mind, she's far older than that. She may have childish manners, but she's smart Senator, and she's quite perceptive."

"He doesn't deserve her."

"I understand that, but you haven't really given him chance. And you have to ask yourself," her assistant continued, "why not?"

"You know why not." Padmé immediately reminded her, leveling her assistant with a glare. Of all people, Dormé understood her reasons!

"I understand, but Katané doesn't. Just ask yourself why, Senator. Why are you hiding the truth from her? Is it really for her own good? Or is it to merely to please yourself?"

* * *

A handmaiden defends what's right and what's good.

Kat lay in bed surrounded by the quiet stillness of the evening. She had ignored the call to come eat last meal a couple of hours ago. She wasn't hungry anyway. She was too upset to be hungry.

Even though her father had hurt her feelings, she had heard what he'd said. He didn't know who she was. He didn't know he had a daughter. So, it wasn't entirely his fault! All this time, her mom had made her believe he didn't care, that he didn't want to know her. But how could he if her Mom hadn't told him she was alive!

The thought made Kat angry at her mother, but she tried to look at her point of view anyway. Maybe her mom was afraid her dad would take her away, maybe train her to become a Jedi. Maybe she was just protecting her.

That made some sense, but she wouldn't know until she could talk to them. Both of them. Together. But how?

An idea began to form in her mind, and it was one she knew would get her into trouble. But perhaps, this once, her mom would understand why. And if everything worked out as she hoped, then she would have two parents, and not just one.

Quietly, the young girl crept from her bed and slid open the door to her room. Her home was dark, except for a few glowlights which stayed on at night. Their glow allowed just enough illumination for Kat to make her way through the common room and into her mother's office without actually bumping into anything.

Once inside, she opened the comm unit and created a letter to her father. Knowing she would most likely get into big trouble for this, but willing to pay the price, Kat pretended to be her mother. She tried to use as many big words as possible and speak with authority. She apologized for her mother's behavior, and invited him to dinner the next evening at 1800 hours, 'so that they may resolve their differences for the sake of their daughter's health and happiness.'

She signed it with her mother's electronic signature and sent the communication to the Temple.

Now, all she had to do was await his response, which she thought would come the next day. Perhaps in the morning. She would have to keep a close eye and ear out for an incoming message from her father in case her mom intercepted it. Which would be a bad thing.

And so, Kat was surprised to hear a responding notification from the comm before she had even left the room. She quickly returned to the desk and read his reply. 'He would be most pleased to come and was looking forward to it.'

Grinning from ear to ear, Kat deleted both her original communication as well as her father's reply and then shut down the comm. Now, she could get a good night's rest! Just as soon as she visited the kitchen for a snack.


	14. Chapter 14

**14]**

Kat checked the clear glass chronometer hanging in the kitchen. This was cutting it close. For some reason, her private tutor had stayed longer than normal and her aunt hadn't helped. The two women were close in age and talked on and on about the latest Galactic City gossip.

After the woman had finally left, Kat packed up her studies, shoving her philosophy datapad deep into her pack.

"Don't get so far ahead of yourself, young lady," Aunt Dormé warned, stepping back into the room. "You've got an assignment due in two days."

"I know, but there's something more important going on tonight," Kat tried to explain. Her aunt was pretty level headed and hardly lost her temper. She was more easy-going than her mom, and Kat thought perhaps it would be easier to break the news to her first. She might even be willing to help.

"I know," Dormé agreed, turning on the cooking unit warmers to begin dinner preparations. "It's called taking a shower, doing your schoolwork, and eating dinner."

"Funny," Kat replied sarcastically. "I need to tell you something." So far, her aunt was completely ignoring her, as she pulled items out of the pantry and cooling unit for their evening meal. "Something I've done."

That got her attention.

"Katané Naberrie," Dormé spun slowly, a definite look of worry displayed on her face. "You are going to be the death of us all! What is it now?"

"I invited Dad over for dinner."

"When?"

"Tonight."

Her aunt's dark eyes widened in surprise, but at least she wasn't angry. Maybe this hadn't been such a bad idea after all!

"Tonight? Why would you do that?"

"Because I want them to be friends," Kat explained, trying her best to sound more mature. "This contonkering behavior is having a most undesirable effect on my well-being."

"Don't you mean, cantankerous?" the older woman corrected. "And wasn't that on your vocabulary list just last week?"

"Yeah, but I missed it," Kat reminded her. "That's beside the point. My point is, that I really think Mom and Dad need to make up. I don't mean get married or anything like that, but I want to see him, and to do that, Mom has to forgive him, doesn't she?"

Her aunt shook her head at her, although Kat didn't understand why. She hadn't said anything so unbelievable, had she?

"Your Mom isn't going to like this one bit."

"I know," Kat agreed, "which is why it's going to be a surprise. I needed to tell you though, so that we can make enough food for all of us."

Again with the head shaking. "And I thought the evening was going to be dull," she heard Dormé mutter under her breath.

* * *

Kat checked the chronometer again. She had never been so concerned with time before in her life! Probably, because she was running out of it. One good thing was that the food was ready. The bad thing was that her Mom had commed and said she was going to be late.

"How late?" Kat interrupted the conversation. "Half an hour? An hour?"

"As late as I need to be!" Her mom insisted, dark brows furrowed. "What's wrong with you Katané?"

"Nothing…I just miss you and want you to hurry home." That wasn't exactly a lie, she convinced herself.

"Oh, that's sweet. I miss you too. I'll be home as quickly as I can, all right?"

Kat wanted her to define the word 'quickly,' because she had a feeling they wouldn't agree on what that meant. According to the chrono, her Dad would arrive in ten minutes, and her Mom still hadn't showed up!

As she glanced at it for the 100th time, Kat heard the beeping of the control panel outside the front door, which meant her mother was home.

"Mom!" she rushed into the common room to greet her.

"Hi, sweetheart," her mother said before kissing her on the cheek. "How were your studies today?"

"Fine, but Mom, I've got something to tell you," Kat tried to explain as her mother wearily removed her cloak and hung it on the hallway rack.

"Can it wait? I've had a rough day and I'm beat. I just want to eat a bite, take a hot bath and go straight to bed."

Well, that wasn't part of her plan.

"Aunt Dormé and I made a special dinner for you, Mom," Kat tried to cheer her up before giving her the news.

"That's nice of you, thank you."

The young girl followed her mother into the dining room and pulled out her chair for her even. It only took a moment for her to notice the additional place setting, however.

"Why are there four plates?" she asked Dormé, who had entered, bearing a platter of broiled fish and vegetables. "Don't tell me this is the night Senator Mothma is coming over. It's not, is it?"

"It's not," her assistant informed her, returning to the kitchen for the bread, leaving Kat alone to explain things herself, which was so not fair!

"Then who?"

As the words left her mother's mouth, the door chime rang out and Kat saw an opportunity. "I'll get it!" she announced happily, and then bounded for the door, but her mother beat her to it.

"Katané, please don't' tell me you've done what I think you have," her mother pleaded, and Kat would like to make her happy in this instance, but she just couldn't. It was for her own good!

"I don't know what you're talking about," she teased, reaching for the door handle, although the motion was intercepted by her mother's hand.

"Don't you open that door," her mother growled in a hoarse whisper.

"Senator." Thankfully, Aunt Dormé had come to the rescue. "You're being ridiculous. You can't leave him standing in the hall. He's here by invitation. Regardless of who made the offer, you should at least let him come in."

Her mom was either grinding her teeth or chewing her inside lip, but it was action Kat had never seen her do before.

"Fine," she spat out. "But don't expect me to be civil."

That would have to be good enough.


	15. Chapter 15

**15]**

"Everything tastes excellent. My compliments to the cook," Obi-Wan offered up in conversation after it became obvious, discussion was apparently not going to be a big part of the meal. He suspected there was something going on. Regardless of the unexpected yet friendly invitation, it seemed as if Padmé continued to detest the very ground he walked upon. He was beginning to think his daughter possibly may have had a hand in getting him inside the apartment.

"I helped make it," Kat exclaimed proudly. "How's Mari?"

"Initiate Amithest?" Obi-Wan asked, which Kat confirmed with a quick nod. "She's…fine. Doing well with her studies and drills, I hear. How are your studies coming along?"

"My favorite subject is science," Kat answered enthusiastically. "Mainly biology, then mathematics. I can't stand vocabulary and grammar, though."

Obi-Wan grinned broadly as he pushed back his plate, giving his daughter his undivided attention. At least one person in the room was being pleasant. In his experience, he'd discovered younglings tended to be forgiving and carefree. Kat, possibly more than most. It seemed as if Padmé had done exceptional work raising her, despite the young girl's apparent tendencies to create havoc.

"The Language Arts weren't one of my favorite subjects either," he pointed out to Kat. "I excelled in engineering and astrophysics, myself."

"Stop! Just stop it!"

The sudden, sharp command caused the young girl to drop her fork onto her plate with a clank, while everyone else glanced nervously about the table.

Padmé, who had spent the entire meal staring at her food had abruptly slammed her hands down upon the glass top and stood up, her glare focusing upon her guest.

"This isn't how it's going to happen," she announced sternly. "You're not going to come into my home after eleven years and presume a role you haven't been interested in taking until just recently."

"If someone would've told me we had a child, I would've acted differently. " Obi-Wan defended himself, displaying the opposite emotional state of his host. He had to be careful. He had everything to gain in this situation and so much to lose.

"Who said _we_ did?" she asked him angrily. "Who's to say you haven't jumped to conclusions and made assumptions you shouldn't?"

He didn't understand, and by the look on Kat's face, she didn't either. The senator's assistant, however, had begun clearing the table, although she was still hovering about the room.

"I don't understand," Obi-Wan honestly voiced his feelings. "Are you saying Kat's not my daughter?"

She was either chewing the inside of her mouth or a morsel left over from her meal, but her burning gaze had never left his face.

"You arrogant, self-righteous beast!" she snarled, twisting her usually lovely face with rage. "That's not what I'm saying at all!"

"Whu...?"

What lay beyond the land of confusion? Because that's where he was, and it was an extremely uncomfortable place to be.

Leave it up to an eleven-year-old to put the pieces of this rather perplexing puzzle into place.

"Mom? Are you saying….you're not my…mom?"

The revelation of the truth was revealed in the sorrowful appearance which had taken over Padmé's previous outburst of anger. "Katané, I'm sorry. I meant to tell you the truth long ago, but it was just never the right time."

Obi-Wan didn't know who was more astounded by the news, him or Kat, until the young girl jumped up from her seat and ran. Padmé naturally attempted to follow, but her assistant stopped her with a gentle grip on her upper arm.

"Allow me, Senator. You know how she is. Maybe you should stay and explain things to her father."

There was hesitation and possible reluctance but at least she wasn't angry any more. That was a start. She had actually allowed her assistant to go speak with Kat, leaving the two of them alone in the dining room.

"Let's talk outside," she suggested, not waiting for him, but marching through the main living area and out onto the expansive veranda. Obi-Wan followed, but decided he'd have his say first.

"Perhaps that wasn't the best way to inform Kat…"

"You!" she growled, spinning upon him. "You don't have the right to tell me what's best for my daughter! I think I've done quite well under the circumstances."

"I think you've done an excellent job," Obi-Wan pointed out, his intentional compliment soothing some of her rage. "She's a smart girl and I like her a lot, so perhaps we should try and work this out before any further damage is done."

His words were carefully chosen. Their focus should be on Kat, not on whatever Padmé was so angry with him about.

She seemed to be contemplating his suggestion, once again gnawing on lip, before she suddenly appeared resigned, and blew out a long sigh.

"Agreed," Padmé announced before walking over to the balustrade, where she placed her hands onto the railing and stared out at the passing traffic lights. "I thought I loved you once," she began, which surprised Obi-Wan, though he hid his reaction while silently stepping up to her side.

"When you came back to Naboo for the first Unity Day Celebration, I thought perhaps you and I could have a relationship. You were so kind and thoughtful, attentive; flirtatious even." She smiled as she spoke, apparently reliving the moment as her gaze moved past the busy cityscape.

Obi-Wan remembered that day too. Most of it, anyway.

"I was young and naïve. But I'm not any longer. I'm an adult now. I'm in control, and I'm not about to let some handsome and charming Jedi Knight make a fool out of me. Not again."

He was keeping up with her up until the naïve part. While she served as Queen, she was anything, but naïve. Her disposition and attitude were what attracted him in the first place! Well, besides her looks.

"Padmé," he spoke softly, gently. "Please explain what you're so upset about. I'm afraid I don't understand."

She finally gazed at him, her brows lifting with revelation. "You really don't know, do you?"

Her hand was so close and so tempting, but he kept his distance. "No. If you recall, the celebration got out of hand fairly quickly, and with your staff continually offering their condolences for the passing of my Master, it became a struggle. I gave in. I drank too much. There's not a whole lot I remember, except for maybe one thing."

The memory was actually a little blurry, but he could never forget the smell or taste of her.

"I remember you," he admitted. "And that night we shared together. I remember that much."

That place he had been to before. The one where he had lost all comprehension and his reasoning had been compromised. She was obviously there now. It was written on her face.

"That wasn't me," she announced with conviction. "Obi-Wan, I watched you leave the Celebration Hall arm in arm with Sabé."

* * *

A/N: And THAT dear readers was the driving plot to this entire story. :) Now, you know. Further explanation coming…


	16. Chapter 16

**16]**

Sabé had been a rather dramatic soul, or so Dormé had been told. Truth was, she had never known the Queen's First Maiden, herself having been trained and transferred to Coruscant only at the end of the Senator's reign on Naboo. Obviously, though, the handmaiden's daughter had inherited the trait.

Katané had thrown herself down onto her bed and was weeping, proclaiming the tragedy of her life. "I'll never be able to trust her again! Why would she lie to me all this time? I thought she was good. I thought she was honest. I don't know what to believe anymore!"

"Hey," Dormé soothed the young girl with a pat upon her back as she sat down next to her. "Don't jump to conclusions until you hear the whole story and your mother's reasons."

"I don't want to hear her reasons! And she's not my mother!" Katané rolled over and threw her arm theatrically over her eyes. "She lied to me! I don't even know what to call her any more. Senator? Ma'am?"

"Now, you're just being ridiculous. Sit up and stop blubbering like a youngling. You've been trained as a handmaiden and I expect you to act like one."

The words struck Katané hard. She wiped the wetness from her face with the blanket on her bed and did as requested. "If Senator Amidala isn't my mother, can you tell me who is?"

Dormé smiled and maneuvered herself into a more comfortable position where she could lean against the headboard. The story she was about to tell would be heavily edited, but it would most likely be lengthy.

"Her name was Sabé and she was the smartest and bravest of all the handmaidens. She also looked remarkably like your mother…"

* * *

Obi-Wan hated his position in this. He never went into battle without being mentally and physically prepared, and he never entered negotiations without being informed.

In this, he was neither. He was utterly dumbfounded.

"That's…not possible."

Padmé stepped away from the railing, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. She paused, thinking, and then paced across the veranda before turning on him.

"She was my decoy following the feast that night," she declared with dawning realization. "Captain Panaka had intercepted a communique earlier in the day, which he interpreted as a possible threat to my safety. He thought it was best for Sabé to assume my identity."

It was Obi-Wan's turn to lift his hand, though to his beard, as he considered this new information. He'd gotten drunk and apparently had mistaken the Queen's First Maiden for the actual Queen. How awful! How irresponsible! And worse than that; he had apparently impregnated the young woman!

"Why didn't anyone contact me?" Obi-Wan uttered, his voice unusually shaky. Maybe, he should sit down.

"We were too concerned with Sabé's health, actually," Padmé informed Obi-Wan, taking a seat next to him.

He had a bad feeling about this. "Where is she now? Still on Naboo?" If it were possible, he'd actually like to apologize to Sabé and try to explain what he'd done. Somehow, he had to make up for abandoning her and his child. If only he had known.

"She's dead, Obi-Wan," Padmé informed him sadly. "There were complications throughout the pregnancy, and even more severe ones during the birth. The physicians did all they could. We almost lost Katané too."

"Poor Sabé. I'm so sorry." Obi-Wan contemplated all that he heard and felt the guilt of his negligence weighing heavily upon his heart. However, he realized, one important point in this story had been left out. "Is that why you've been so angry with me all these years?" Not that he didn't deserve it.

Her answer didn't come so readily this time, and Obi-Wan wondered if by chance, a miracle may be taking place before his very eyes. Maybe he had convinced her he wasn't such a self-righteous beast after all.

"Yes," she admitted. "At first, I was disappointed that you chose Sabé over me. Later, I was angry to discover you considered that night with her a one-time fling. You didn't even try and contact her."

That's what he thought. "But I did. I contacted you."

"When?" Padmé asked, her brows knitting together.

Obi-Wan thought back. It was eleven years ago. He actually remembered the conversation quite vividly, he just wasn't sure of the time. "About a month after the Celebration? I commed you to test the waters, so-to-speak. I was hoping that maybe, just maybe that night meant as much to you as it did to me."

"Wait. I remember. That was right after we found out Sabé was pregnant. I was upset and didn't understand why you were wanting to speak with me and not her. I was quite rude to you, wasn't I?"

"It certainly wasn't the friendliest conversation I've ever had," Obi-Wan generously admitted, one corner of his mouth lifting in half a smile. "At that point, I was convinced you wanted nothing more to do with me, so I left you alone."

Padmé collapsed back, sinking into the chair cushion, appearing exhausted, which she probably was. It had been a long day. For both of them.

"I should leave," Obi-Wan announced, rising from his chair, disguising his pain with a smile.

It took a moment for Padmé to acknowledge his action, her gaze once again distracted by the distant traffic lights.

"I'll walk you to the door," she replied robotically after a while, doing so with a frown etched upon her face.

Once again, disappointment had destroyed his hopes. She was apparently going to let him simply walk out of her life. If so, it was his own damn fault. He should've never gotten drunk at that celebration in the first place.

There was one chance he was willing to take, however, and he stopped before she closed the door on him, turning his head slightly her direction.

"Would it be possible for me to contact Kat from time to time? Just to check on how she's doing?"

She could say no. She had every right to, but he sincerely hoped she wouldn't. He may have ruined any possibility of a relationship with Padmé, but perhaps he could still have one with his daughter.

"Of course you can," she answered softly as the door began to close. "Good night, Obi-Wan."


	17. Chapter 17

**17]**

There was a holopic album in her room, and Padmé went to retrieve it before she joined Katané. She couldn't imagine how the young girl felt. Angry? Probably. Betrayed? It was possible.

"Hi, sweetheart," she announced, upon seeing the tear-streaked face planted on her assistant's shoulder.

"Hi, Mom."

Hearing the title brought her more pleasure than 'senator' or even 'queen,' and she smiled with relief as she took Dormé's place upon the bed, her arm wrapped around her daughter's shoulders.

"I wanted to show you something," Padmé began, opening the album. Together, they ventured through the past, viewing holographic images of Sabé and Padmé laughing during one of their first attempts to apply the traditional face paint of Naboo royalty. Another image was more serious and revealed all of the handmaidens with Padmé as Queen in the middle, with Sabé on her right-hand side.

"She was my best friend," she told Katane, "and before she died she asked if I would take care of you."

"So, it wasn't your choice?" the young girl asked, her eyes widened with a new fear.

Padmé hugged her daughter tightly. She had to be more careful with her wording. "Of course it was. I could've said no, or waited and given you to somebody else, I suppose. I didn't want to, though. As soon as I saw you, your perfect little face, all that fuzzy red hair, I fell in love with you. There was nothing more I wanted than to be your mom."

"I wish I could've known her," Katané announced, surprisingly quite calm. "But I'm glad you've been my mom. You've done real good."

"Well," Padmé corrected teasingly, kissing the top of the girl's coppery head. "I've done well."

"You sure have," Katané agreed.

* * *

It was late and after all the tears and explanations were finished, Katané fell soundly asleep. Padmé crept out her room quietly. Dormé was waiting for her down the hall.

"Everything okay?"

"I believe so," Padmé replied, taking her assistant by the arm and heading toward the common area. "Thank you."

"For what, Mi'Lady?"

"For everything!" she replied, nudging her playfully. "For helping with Katané, with me. Keeping her in line; keeping _me_ in line."

"You're thanking me for that?" Dormé chuckled.

"Of course I am. I didn't realize how angry I've been until tonight, and how much that has affected my judgment." She pointed out, quite embarrassed when she recalled her earlier outbursts.

"I'm pleased to find out you listened my advice, because I'm not finished yet," her assistant teased, sitting down on the sofa. Padmé warily sat across from her.

"Go ahead," she prompted, preparing herself for anything. Dormé had a sharp wit, but she sometimes had an equally sharp tongue.

"What about Knight Kenobi? And I'm not talking about him and Katané. I'm talking about your history and the obvious attraction between you two. You know, they say there is a thin line between love and hate. So?" Dormé prodded, waiting for an answer. "What are you going to do about that?"

Of course, she would ask the toughest question first.

"I honestly don't know," Padmé responded truthfully. When bitterness had filled her heart, the answer would've come quite readily. Now? Now that she knew the whole story? She wasn't so sure. "Can I sleep on it and get back to you later?"

A small smile appeared on the young woman's face. "That would probably be wise. I'm not certain of everything that's happened, but I've been observing you for many years. This resentment you've held for him has eaten you up inside like a disease. You need to move on. Mi'Lady, you work so hard and give so much, you have to stop and think of yourself once in a while. Outside of taking care of Katané, which I know gives you pleasure, what makes you happy?"

She hadn't thought about her own happiness in years. As a mother. thinking about oneself is sort of put to the side, to be examined once the duty of raising a child is finished. But is that ever truly complete? She could see herself doting over Katané for the rest of her natural life; especially if she became a mother herself.

"You're still young, Mi'Lady," Dormé advised, standing to her feet. "It's time to forgive, forget, and get on with your life."

* * *

Her home was quiet and peaceful, but inside her mind was a tumble of random thoughts, worries, and ideas. Resolution of the situation required organization and Padmé was disciplined enough to coordinate the chaos.

First, the facts. Obi-Wan had admitted that in his drunken state, he had gotten confused and thought Sabé was her. Which meant he had wanted to make love to her, not Sabé. That told Padmé that at one point, he was interested in her, possibly even had feelings for her.

And then, there was the fact he actually did contact Naboo following the mixup. Since he thought he had slept with her, he had at least tried to do the right thing and get in touch with her afterward. It was her fault their conversation hadn't gone so well.

It wasn't his fault he didn't know about Katané. It was hers. She should've told him and let him choose whether he wanted to get to know her or not. She had taken that choice away from him, and now, all she could do was make up for her bad decision.

She wasn't worried about him taking her away. If she understood the Jedi Code of Ethics correctly, he wasn't allowed to be a single parent. And Katané was not sensitive to the Force, and would not be taken to be trained as a Jedi. Besides, she didn't honestly believe Obi-Wan would do that to her. He was too honest and kind for such underhanded tactics.

Padmé laughed quietly as she rolled over in bed and stared at the draperies. Obi-Wan: honest and kind. Just a few hours ago, she would've never associated those words with him. But now that her grudge was dissolved, a few more words began to solidify: Humble, strong, funny, handsome, to name a few.

She had loved him once. She couldn't deny it. He had meant so much to her before the misunderstanding. And even though several years had passed, he was essentially still the same man, wasn't he? The only thing that had really changed was her perception of him. Amazing, how the truth had clarified matters in such a short time.

In a couple of days, Padmé decided, she would make Obi-Wan aware of her clarification, and then, see what may happen.


	18. Chapter 18

**18]**

It was another day and duty called. There were committee meetings to attend, bills to review and she was already late. The loss of sleep the night before had caused Padmé to linger too long in bed, regardless of Dormé's repeated warnings.

"Where's Katané?" she asked while quickly downing a cup of caff. "I can't leave without saying goodbye."

"I think she's in your office," Dormé replied nonchalantly as the breakfast dishes were put into the washing unit.

"What?" Padmé stopped, setting her cup down close to the sink. "She's not allowed in there."

"I gave her permission actually," her aid was quick to point out. "While you were getting ready, Knight Kenobi commed. She's in there talking with him right now, I believe."

He didn't waste much time. Surprisingly, that didn't bother her at all. Perhaps Obi-Wan would be a good influence on Katané.

Padmé grabbed her cloak and walked over to the office doors, which were slid together almost completely, allowing only a partial view of the interior. It was enough, however, to overhear part of the conversation.

"Katané?" Padmé called out to warn of her close proximity. She didn't wish to snoop. She didn't want to be that kind of a mother, but what she heard forced her to slide the door open.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Maybe a month or two. It's a complicated negotiation in the Meridian Sector," she heard Obi-Wan say.

"Be careful," Katané told him, "and be sure to come see me when you get back."

"I will. Tell your mother I said hello."

There was a fairly long pause before anyone spoke again. She could tell by the look on her daughter's face that Katané was gathering her courage. "Love you, Dad."

There was an even longer pause, but the words came through clear and full of promise which immediately brightened her daughter's face. "I love you too. See you later."

The communication ended and Katané hopped up from her chair. "That was Dad," she announced, as if talking to him was an everyday thing. "Are you leaving for work now? Aren't you late?"

She actually was, but panic was setting in, and the Preservation Committee could wait. "Your father's going on another mission?"

"Yeah, that's what he said," the young girl agreed as she pulled aside the door and entered into the common area to retrieve her school work. Padmé followed her. "It's a mission with many complexicities that Master Yoda is sending him on."

Padmé didn't have the patience right now to correct the misspoken term or hear any more details. "Did he say when he was leaving?"

"Uhm," her daughter murmured, dropping a stylus which rolled beneath the sofa. She immediately went to her knees to retrieve it.

"Katané," Padmé urged, "Did he?"

"Yeah," the young girl, triumphant in retrieving the item stood up, obviously uninterested in the importance of the question. "I think he said a few hours."

"A few? Like one or two? Or three or four?"

"Mom? Are you all right?"

Padmé settled her nerves with a smile. There was no need to worry her daughter, but she was running out of time! "Did he say exactly?"

"I think he said three."

That would have to be good enough. "Thanks. I gotta run. Study hard. I'll see you later."

In a flurry, Padmé kissed her daughter's cheek and hurried out the door. She had to get to the Temple to speak with Obi-Wan before he left.

* * *

Upon her arrival, she was immediately met in the Temple lobby by Master Yoda himself. The ancient Jedi was leaning on his walking stick and smiling, almost as if he knew she was coming. Strange.

"Good morning, Senator Amidala. Good to see you, it is."

"Good morning, Master Yoda," she replied as her eyes darted about the expansive entrance filled with Jedi, in search of one in particular.

"Looking for someone, you are?"

She could approach this in a few different ways. She could try and trick the old Master into telling her where Obi-Wan was, pretending she had important senatorial business to discuss with him. But there was a chance Yoda would want an explanation, and she had never been a very good liar. Besides, that would probably take too much time.

Yet again, the truth seemed the best and easiest way.

"I'm looking for Obi-Wan. Has he left yet? Do you know where I can find him?"

Padmé had seen Master Yoda in a variety of situations over the years, but never had she seen this type of smile spread across his wide face. It was hard to describe, but reminded her a little of the same one Dormé wore when she defeated Padmé at sabacc. For some reason, Yoda was extraordinarily pleased with himself.

"Here, you should stay. Bring him to you, I will."

Padmé watched the old Master walk slowly away, wishing he would hurry. She glanced around for visitor seating and chose to sit on a bench near the Information Kiosk, imaging it would a while before Yoda found him.

Actually, it was only a few minutes before Obi-Wan appeared, concern pinching his brow, his hurried steps carrying him quickly to her.

"Is everything all right?" he said with some alarm. "How's Kat? I just spoke with her a little while ago. Is she okay? Is she in trouble?"

Padmé couldn't suppress the grin which slowly appeared. Obi-Wan had met his daughter just a few days ago, and already, he knew her quite well. Sometimes Padmé wondered if trouble found Katané, instead of the other way around.

"Katané's fine," she assured him. "She's not the reason I'm here."

The concern faded, only to be replaced by curiosity.

Padmé breathed deeply. She was nervous and his eyes this morning were green. "Is there someplace a little more private where we can talk?"

"Of course," he replied, his brow still furrowed.

She found it interesting that he seemed to struggle with the idea of offering his arm or not. When he finally did, she took it greedily, and happily walked alongside him.

He led her down a long hall, which opened up into a small, well-lit foyer with numerous windows that allowed in ample morning sunlight. They walked through a set of glass doors and out into a heavily landscaped area.

"The Serenity Gardens," Obi-Wan announced. "Dedicated to the pursuit of…well…serenity," he explained with a boyish grin, sweeping Padmé's memory back eleven years, when they were both young and apparently in love without even knowing it. He hadn't actually changed that much except for growing a beard, something she thought she could get used to if he gave her the chance.

They sat on a gilded bench beside beautiful hedges of tiny blue flowers. Nannarium, she thought they were called.

And then her focus switched to her hands. She stared at hers for a moment, and then his, wanting so much to grasp hold of them to borrow some of his strength. She had rehearsed what to say on the way over, but the nearness of him, his scent, and those damn eyes were stealing her concentration!

But then Padmé remembered. She was not a young girl any longer, infatuated by a brave, handsome Knight. She knew her mind and knew what she wanted.

"Katané told me you were leaving. Is that true?" she began, thinking it best to ease into the conversation she came here to have.

"I am," Obi-Wan confirmed. "My transport leaves for the Meridian Sector in about two and a half hours."

Hopefully, that would be enough time.

"Before you go, there's something I need to say. I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. I'm sorry for the way I treated you, all the horrible things I thought about you all these years…"

"Padmé, don't," he interrupted. "I'm the one who's sor…"

She stopped his words with a hand placed upon his mouth, and possibly may have imagined it, but could've sworn he pursed his lips against her fingers. She couldn't be sure and tried not to get too excited about it. But when he removed her hand and kept hold of it, Padmé was thrilled.

"We need to move past all that," she suggested with a quiver in her voice. "I told you I wanted you to have a relationship with Katané and I meant it. She's forgiven you and acts like nothing ever happened. Just like I knew she would."

"That's good news," Obi-Wan smiled, but turned serious as he gazed down at their clasped hands, his thumb casually caressing her skin. "But what about you? What about us? There was once something there. After everything that's happened, do you think there still is?"

He had shown his true courage where she could not, which actually convinced Padmé to be brave and let go of her pride.

"There's only one way to find out."

Before she talked herself out of it, Padmé leaned forward and tilted her head. She was aiming for his lips, but noticed the complete look of surprise on his face along the way. She had planned on a gentle touch, just to shock him and see what would happen.

When she pulled back, no longer were his lids wide with surprise, but had closed halfway. She wasn't sure what that meant. For her, the kiss was sweet, but she didn't want sweet. She wanted passion.

But it was his turn, and the longer he made her wait, the more nervous she became. She was beginning to think she'd made a mistake until his other hand snaked up her arm, lingered on her neck and then moved upward to cup her cheek.

The next kiss was what she desired, and it was initiated by Obi-Wan.

His lips were soft at first, his beard and mustache tickling a little. When his lips hardened, however, and his angle changed, the kiss deepened, and she forgot all about the whiskers. Something which sounded like a purr of contentment escaped her mouth as they each caught their breath, only to delve in yet again to experience more; More depth, more warmth, more passion.

And this time, when she withdrew, she couldn't go far. At some point, they had wrapped themselves together so tightly, nothing could come between them.

Padmé felt out of breath, giddy and smiled broadly. "I guess that answers the question."


	19. Chapter 19

**19]**

They had walked together slowly back to the entrance of the Temple. He had to get his things together to leave, and she had to get to work.

However, there was always the promise of being together when he returned. And now, he had a good reason to hurry back. Two reasons, actually. Kat was a light in his previously shadowy existence, and he was looking forward to spending time with her as well as Padmé. However, the time he planned on spending with Padmé would most likely revive some old fantasies he used to have about her when he was younger.

It was too bad he had to leave. He would actually like to make a few of those fantasies come true as soon as possible.

"I'll try and contact you at some point, but I can't make any promises."

"I know," she said with sweet understanding. "Obi-Wan, I'm not that selfish or naïve. You're a Jedi, and I know what that means."

He sincerely believed what she said, which only improved his opinion of her.

"Be careful," she repeated her daughter's words, stepping closer to add a few of her own. "And here's something to think about during your trip."

Her lips tasted sweet, and the smell of her perfume went right to his brain, quickly transforming it into a quivering mass of need and desire. In the future, he would make sure there were plenty of opportunities to kiss her as thoroughly as he would like, and without the prying eyes of Jedi surrounding them. Obi-Wan knew he'd been the topic of Temple gossip for many years. He'd grown accustomed to it. Perhaps, he thought suddenly, it was time he really gave them something to talk about.

Boldly stepping forward, Obi-Wan embraced Padmé's petite body fully and leaned his weight into the kiss, pressing her back, while supporting her with the strength of his arm. His mouth was wide, his tongue exploring, and she was giving as much as he was taking from her.

After a while, he heard a distinct sound of someone clearing their throat. He thought he recognized the voice as Master Windu's, but Obi-Wan didn't care. The cranky Council Member was probably just jealous.

When he released Padmé, his head was light and her eyes were dreamy.

"I…"she stammered. "I forgot what I was going to say."

Obi-Wan smiled and hugged her tight. "And that is something for you to think about until I return."

"Until you return." She agreed, stepping backward, her face flushed. "And wipe that smug grin off your face. It doesn't suit you."

"Yes, Mi'Lady," Obi-Wan bowed in mock obedience.

There was nothing else to say, but he didn't want her to leave, and apparently, she was hesitant to go. A padawan stepping between them broke the spell, as well as their transfixed gaze.

"I'll see you later," she told him.

"Later," Obi-Wan promised. He waited as he watched her go.

Once she was gone from his sight, the day seemed much brighter, and this mission he was dreading before, suddenly didn't seem so bad.

As Obi-Wan stepped lightly down the halls and up the lift towards his room in order to pack, there was a tune playing in his head. It was some bawdy drinking song his Master had taught him once, but it was catchy and he caught himself whistling it as he entered his apartment.

His biggest duffel was in the corner and he grabbed it first, only then noticing the Jedi who had followed him in.

"I won't be late for my transport, Master," Obi-Wan informed Yoda, who was now standing in his doorway.

"No longer required, a transport is," the old Jedi informed him. "Your mission, cancelled it was."

"Is that so?" Obi-Wan spun on the wizened Jedi with a suspicious glint in his eye. A mission cancelling wasn't completely out of the ordinary, but Master Yoda delivering the news personally was. As was the strange grin on his face.

"Worked things out, they did." Yoda announced, hobbling into his apartment.

Obi-Wan was actually beginning to wonder if there had been a mission at all, but he was happy to find out there wasn't. Now, he would have some time to spend with Padmé and Kat.

He abandoned the duffel on a littered chair and took a good look around, thought for a second or two, and then approached the Temple Communications panel on the far wall.

"This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I need a House Droid sent to my quarters, please."

His order had been scheduled, and then he went to work, removing items from walls, stacking books and papers, gathering plants and parts, all with the intention of sending it all out with the droid.

Yoda had stood quite still, observing him do all of this. "Time to let go, it is?" the old Master finally spoke.

"Probably, overdue. My Master's been gone a long time. I have the memory of him in my head. I don't need all his things cluttering up my life." Obi-Wan realized he now had far more important things to consider.

"Proud of you, I am." Yoda told him, which surprisingly made Obi-Wan hang his head in shame. It had been a long time since he had heard those words from his mentor, and it was his own damn fault.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan bowed in acceptance of the compliment and then went back to work. Pleasing the old Master gave him pleasure. In the future, he would strive to do so more often.

"Perhaps, ready for a padawan you now are?"

Or maybe not.

"Master," Obi-Wan grumbled, now annoyed. Relentless! "No, not quite yet," he said, tossing a rusted-out transmission coil into a bucket he would take to a recycling bin later. "I need to make up for a lot of lost time with my daughter," he said, keeping his other plans to himself.

"As well as make _out_ with a certain Senator again perhaps, hm? Hm?"

There had been a few moments in his life when Obi-Wan recalled Master Yoda chuckling in an almost maniacal way. It always occurred when the old Jedi thought he had said something extraordinarily witty.

This was one of those moments, and the demented sound went with Yoda as he hobbled out of his apartment and down the hall.

Obi-Wan laughed far more quietly to himself, because, well - as usual, the old troll was right.

/End

* * *

A/N: Thanks readers and especially reviewers! Headed out of state for a few days come Friday. When I get back, I'll pick one of the FOUR story ideas I have brewing in my head and start writing one of them – so stay tuned!


End file.
